When Dimensions Collide
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The ninja find a downed ship containing a creature and a robot. They're know as Ratchet and Clank and they're from another dimension. After fixing their ship, they all get sucked into the opposite universe. Origins will be uncovered, villains will rise, lots of plot twists! A Ninjago/Ratchet and Clank crossover. I SUCK at summaries. Rated T for mild language/blood/violence
1. Chapter 1: Part I

**WARNING THIS STORY BEGINS WITH A TOTAL RIP-OFF OF "GET BLOODY" BY TOBY TURNER (THE ALMIGHTY TOBUSCUS)**

* * *

_It's hard to keep on training_

Jay got smacked by a punching bag

"AAHHHHH GOD!"

_This course is unforgiving_

Cole got hit in the crotch by a dummy hammer "Oh god my stones!"

_I doubt that will be healing_

"Cole do you need a hospital?"

"Since when do we have insurance?"

_Just keep yourself steady_

"Cole why are you still going?"

"I'm winning Zane, Charlie Sheen."

"Oh god."

_We've come to far to give up on this course..._

"I totally agree-" Jay got hit in the head with another punching bag "AH! OW!"

_You don't need your force. That's what your stealth is for..._

_We're heading towards the jump._

_We flip in front of the sun._

_I's bout time we're finally done._

_Think we have earned a pizza break_

_YEAH! OH YEAH! You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna listen to Zane's robotic voice._

**_Robotic voice of victory_**

**_Robotic voice of vic-_**

**_Robotic voice of victory_**

**_Robotic voice of vic-_**

_**Robotic voice of victory**_

**_Robotic voice of victory_**

**_Robotic voice of victory_**

**_Robotic voice of victory_**

_Sup, my name's Amber J, I just want to say hey._

_I'm the only girl of these guys, and I'm the best of the five._

_The thing that makes me so cool, and why I don't go to school._

_I'm a freaking dragon girl, with tail, and wings and everything_

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!_

Kai pumped his fist in the air.

"Now _that _is how you sing a training song!"

Amber laughed "Of course with my help. I have the best voice out of you morons." She picked up a fish and ate it in two bits. Jay took a bite of his pizza, then made a "I have a suggestion" noise.

"Yo Amber, you got any leftover fish? My pizza feels...bare. Help me out here."

Amber rolled her eyes and gave a smile "Sure I'll give you some fish for your pizza." She crawled over to Jay and started gagging. She barfed up half a fish in his lap, then folded her arms "Bon appetite." Jay's face turned green and he barfed over the edge of the Bounty. Amber laughed and fell onto the floor. She noticed the look she was receiving from Zane.

"What you want one too?"

The nindroid quickly looked away and quietly ate his pizza. Cole, Kai, and Lloyd on the other hand were cracking up. Cole was on the verge of crying. Amber wiped tears from her eyes, but she immediately froze. Her eyes turned green with the thin sliver if black as her pupil. Jay called these her "crazy eyes." Her twitched and she slowly turned around. Lloyd grabbed her shoulder "Amber, what's wrong?"

BOOM

The six ninja quickly ran over to the side of the Bounty. They saw an object fall from the clouds and into the nearby forest. They all said in unison

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

The ship known as Aphelion sailed in space, carrying two passengers. A cat looking creature know as a lomax. He had yellow fur and orange stripes on his large ears and long tail. He also had deep green eyes and four fangs in his mouth. The other passenger was a small box like robot with glowing green eyes.

"Hey Clank, check the reception out here. I forgot to set the DVR to record 'Behind the Hero' and I don't want to miss it."

Clank gave him a confused look "Why do you not want to miss it? Is it the one with the Qwark bloopers again?"

Ratchet smiled "...maybe."

Clank shrugged "Alright." But before he could turn on Aphelion's T'V' system, a female voice came through.

_Incoming call from Talwyn Apogee_

Ratchet motioned "Put her through."

A girl appreared on the small screen. She had black eyes and dark brown hair. Her ears were pointed like an elf. She quickly started speaking

"Guys, you will not believe what I found!"

Ratchet folded his arms "It's like impossible to surprise us. Go on."

"I found a trace of a very rare creature that is believed to be extinct!"

Ratchet gasped "Oh my god! A rare creature!? That's _big _news."

Talwyn folded her arms "I know that's sarcasm. Look Ratchet, you may be the last known lombax but this is something else! Something that is almost as big as a discovery and important as...well you."

The lomax's eyes widened "Well, if it's as important as me. I guess we can go check it out. You up for it pal?"

Clank nodded "A creature that is as rare as you? That does sound exciting. But...what is this particular creature called?"

Talwyn paused for a few seconds "Well...we don't exactly know yet. But it's a signal that we have never seen before. Cronk and Zephyr didn't even know what it came from. Are you still up for it?"

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other. Ratchet could tell by the look on Clank's face that he still wanted to go. He nodded "Sure." Talwyn began typing "I'm sending you the coordinates of the signal's area."

A female voice went off

_Coordinates received. Registeri- _

Aphelion suddenly stopped talking. "Aphelion?" Ratchet said "Aphelion?" Clank noticed that the screen that Talywn was just on had gone black.

"We have lost signal with Miss Apogee."

"What the hell is going- ON!"

Aphelion was engulfed in a strange electric anomaly. Her equipment started failing. Ratchet noticed that his Nav until had gone dead as well.

"All the technology is failing! What do we- Clank!"

Clank's eyes had gone dim, he was short circuited by the electric pulse.

Ratchet grabbed Clank and held him in his arms. The lombax was slowly loosing consciousness, his vision becoming blurry. His entire world went black.

The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and Aphelion was hurdling towards land.

* * *

**So that was chapter one! My knowledge about Ratchet and Clank is kind of limited so don't yell at me if I mess something up. ANYWAY this is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, official Youtuber, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet quickly braced himself and Clank as the Aphelion crashed into the ground. Ratchet received a few cuts and bruises, but he managed to protect Clank from any damage. That's all that mattered to him. Then he thought to himself

'Wait a minute...why didn't the airbag-!'

An airbag came out of the steering wheel and socked Ratchet in the face. He quickly deflated he bag and looked out the windshield. They had landed in a forest of some kind. But he already had something on his agenda. He shook Clank.

"Come on Clank, wake up!"

Nothing.

"For god's sake wake up! Come on buddy!"

A smile grew on his face as he heard whirring and clicks come from the robot. Clank slowly opened his eyes and held his head.

"Ratchet? What happened?"

"I'm not gonna lie..I have have no idea. All I know is that we've crashed onto an uncharted planet, ad we're not leaving anytime soon-"

Ratchet was cut off by voices in the distance. They sounded confused and they were approaching fast. He attached Clank to his back in case they were enemies.

"Don't let your guard down Clank, we don't know what were about to face."

* * *

Amber landed right in front of the downed ship. She cocked her head

"What the hell is this thing?"

Kai ran up from behind, he bent down panting.

"It's...a ship...dummy..."

Zane scanned the ship, he had no results come up on his computers. "How very strange, whatever it is, it's not from here."

"You mean it's a yoofoe?"

"That's UFO, Amber."

"Same difference. I wonder what's in it..."

She crept along the ground slowly, in case unexpected were to happen. She detected a large piece of metal covering something up. She grabbed onto and pulled with all her might. Cole grabbed her tail and pulled as well.

"Whoa, watch where you're grabbin' Cole."

"Shut up and pull."

They pulled again and the metal piece un-lodged itself, making the two fly backwards. Amber coughed up some smoke then shook her head.

"Oh god, that thing was really in there! Guys?"

The others were too bewildered to say anything. All there mouths hanging open at the sight. A cat creature fell out of the ship and coughed some. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up at the surprised ninja.

"Uh...sup I'm Ratchet. Can you guys direct me to the nearest space station because as you can see, I ain't going the way I came in without some maintenance."

Kai slowly drew out his sword.

"Uh, hello? Do you not speak my language or something? Where-is-the-nearest-space-station?"

Kai held out fire Fire Blade

"Who are you and what do you want!?"

Ratchet quickly pulled out his omniwrench for self defense.

"Weapon!" Cole yelled as the other ninja pulled out their swords. Ratchet backed up a step "Whoa..." Cole stepped forward "You're coming with us!" Ratchet was about to run away

"Zane! Ice him!"

Zane nodded and used his Ice Blade to freeze Ratchet's foot to the ground. Ratchet knew that he was in trouble now. He turned his head slightly and whispered

"Clank, run and get help..."

Clank gave a worried look, but he obeyed. He slowly detached from Ratchet's harness and started running into the forest. He started running faster when he heard

"Hey he's got a dude with him! Amber!"

"I'm on it!"

She ran like a panther and caught up with Clank. She jumped in front of him, making him stop in his tracks. She swung her hand at his legs, making him fall on his back. She placed a hand on the robot's chest to pin him. Ratchet yelled

"Hey! Get off him!"

He ran over and whacked her in the head with his wrench, sending her a few feet away. Ratchet quickly helped his friend up. Amber slowly stood up, her left (dragon) ear was bleeding dark purple blood. She growled and pounced on Ratchet, biting at his neck. The lombax blocked her with his omniwrench and threw her off. He stood up, but only to be grabbed by Cole and Kai.

"We got him Amber! Go for the robot!"

She growled and bared her fangs as she turned towards the small robot. Clank immediately bolted away from her, but he was no match for Amber's cheetah speed. She snapped at him, making him lose focus and trip. Amber stood over him and growled, making him flinch. Ratchet was trying the best he could to escape the ninja's grip.

"Leave him alone! You're fight is with me not him!"

Cole twisted his wrist

"Quiet, alien...thing."

He looked sadly at his terrified friend.

"Clank! Use your thruster pack!"

Clank looked up at the terror that stood over him. He narrowed his eyes in anger as his arms retracted into his body and out came two metal wings. The thrusters on his back activated and he rocketed out from under Amber. He quickly got to his feet and took off into the air.

"Aw _hell _naw! Amber you know what to do!" Jay yelled. She nodded and unfolded her wings. She ran up and nearby tree and took off into the air after Clank. Clank looked down to see her right behind him. She quickly flew above him and looked down on him. She breathed smoke and it surrounded Clank. He couldn't see anything, he had no idea where the dragon was. He heard growls in every direction. The confusion had started making his processors go out of whack. He became dizzy and shook his head. Amber took the opportunity to dive down and tackle the robot out of the smoke cloud.

Clank struggled in Amber's grip. He activated his thruster, burning Amber intensely. She roared in pain and threw him. Clank quickly stabilized himself and tried escaping again. Amber's eyes glowed green, her crazy side took over. She let out a high pitched hum and fired a purple fireball at him. It landed a direct hit in his right wing. Clank yelped in pain and started losing altitude.

Fast.

"CLANK!" Ratchet yelled.

Amber shook her head "What the hell just happened?" She noticed Clank falling to the ground. She gave a short gasp as she dived down towards him. Clank looked up to see the dragon racing towards him. He gave a frightened look as he looked towards the ground and back. Amber frowned at the look he was giving. It was a terrified 'help me' look. She thrusted her weight forward and reached out her arms. She grabbed Clank, who had fallen slightly unconscious. She quickly opened her wings to act as a parachute.

But she was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber made a protective cocoon out her wings as she braced for impact. She held Clank tight in her arms as he closed his eyes. Amber crashed into a tree, then tumbled down hitting a few branches. She hit the ground hard, sending Clank a few feet away. Cole quickly dropped Ratchet and ran over to his friends aid. Ratchet did the same. Jay slid on his knees and held Amber's head "Amber, are you alright!?"

No response.

He held his ear up to her chest (not like _that). _There was a faint heartbeat. Zane immediately stepped in "We must get her back to the Bounty. She needs medical attention right away!"

Ratchet bent down and gently picked up Clank. His right arm was broken from the fire ball strike. But besides that...he was fine.

'She...protected him. Even though he was her enemy.'

Ratchet clenched his fists and laid Clank on the ground. He ran towards Aphelion. Jay noticed "Hey he's getting away!"

"Will you guys shut up for three seconds! I'm trying to help!"

"You;re the one that started this!"

"Did I attack you? No. Did I threaten you? No. You're the ones who started it!"

"...shut up."

Ratchet dove into the ruins of Aphelion. The ninja watched carefully, in case the creature pulled any sneak attacks. A crate fell out of the ruined ship and so did Ratchet. He gave a small moan of pain as he landed on the hard crate. He got his act together and picked up the box. He quickly ran ove to Amber and straight up smashed the crate onto the ground.

"Hey, I know that you're mad, but there's no need to break things!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"No really, shut up! If you want this to work then stop talking."

A pile of goo leaked out of the remains of the crate. It sparkled a little bit, then quickly swarmed onto Amber's body.

"Oh my god what is that stuff!?"

"It's called nanotech. It will heal your friend of any wounds."

"I do not think that it is theoretically possible for anything to do such a task-"

"Whoa, did you guys just see me crash? I totally like hit that tree and landed on the ground. That was awesome!"

The ninjas mouths went wide as Amber stood up completely healed. She brushed her self off and scratched her ear "So, what'd I miss?"

Jay laughed "Well, it's a long story. I think we were at the part when I passed out..." He fell onto the ground. Amber rolled her eyes and turned to Ratchet. She growled slightly and bared teeth. Ratchet didn't even look at her as he picked up his injured friend. She quickly knocked off the threatening act and gave a look of sorrow. She was about to walk over and ask if the little robot was alright. But she was cut off by Cole tackling him.

"You may of helped Amber, but you're still coming with us!"

Ratchet struggled under Cole.

"Zane, take the robot."

Zane gently picked up the robot. Ratchet struggled even more "Give him back!" Cole took his wrists and pinned them behind his back. He picked the lombax off the ground and started walking. "You're coming with us to our ship...you alien scum." Amber narrowed her eyes "Did you really need to say that?"

Cole pulled Ratchet up onto the deck of the Bounty.

"Kai, open the brig gate."

Amber's eyes widened as Kai opened the gate and Cole kicked him down the hole. Ratchet landed with a thud and gave a moan of pain. Clank had become fully conscious and looked at Zane with an innocent look. Zane gave a thoughtful look:

"Sorry."

He threw Clank down the hole. Ratchet quickly caught him so he wouldn't be damaged any further. Cole jumped down into the brig and took Ratchet's omniwrench. Amber placed a hand on her hip

"Are you disarming him?"

"Yeah, we don't want anything on this guy that can be used against us."

"Are you sure?"

"No Amber, I'm not sure. Take the robot away, I know that he can be a weapon."

Kai snatched up Clank. That pissed Ratchet off "Hey! Don't you dare hurt him! Give him back right now or so help me god I will tear you in half!"

Cole pushed Ratchet into the wall "Don't threaten us like that! We'll do whatever we have to in order to get answers about you!"

He flipped out of the brig and closed the gate. Leaving Ratchet to growl in anger.

Kai threw Clank into the corner of the Bridge. Jay stepped up

"What should we do with it?"

"I thought you would know."

"I could take it apart and study it!"

Clank held his injured arm and shook with fear after hearing that last sentence.

"We could turn it into something."

"I've always wanted an alien toaster."

"Or we could dismantle it and allow my father to study the parts and discover its origins."

"Will you guys stop it!"

Everyone turned towards Amber, who looked enraged.

"Whoa, what's up your ass?" Kai asked folding his arms.

Amber shoved him aside and guarded Clank

"Can't you see that you're scaring him? Talking about taking him apart, studying him, turning him into a toaster! What is the matter with you guys!? When you found out that Zane was a robot-"

"Nindroid"

"Shut up Jay! When we found out what Zane was, did we talk about taking him apart and studying him? No! So why should we for this little guy? He's no different than Zane! So I'm taking him back to that creature whether you like it or not." She knelt down and held her arms out to the frightened little robot. He backed up a few steps.

"No no no, it's okay."

She glanced at his right arm.

"You're injured. It was from my fire ball...that's why you're scared of me. Listen I am so sorry about what I did, I swear that it wasn't me. I have this side of me that goes totally Monster by Skillet. If that was me I would not have done that. So please, come here..."

Clank looked away for a second, then looked back. He slowly walked into Amber's arms. She picked him up gently and looked at the others, who's faces were shocked. She gave a small growl as she walked out of the Bridge.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a MAJOR headache. **

**As you can tell, Clank is my favorite character from the Ratchet and Clank series. I was listening to the "Forbidden Friendship" soundtrack from How to Train Your Dragon, so that put me in the mood.**

**Send in reviews (please), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN. **


	4. Chapter 4

Amber, in one flap of her wings, went from the Bridge and landed on top to the Bridge gate. Ratchet looked up and gave small growl.

"Cut the act catman, I'm just here to return something to you."

She propped the gate open with her tail small enough for Clank to fit through. Clank gave her the most innocent look she had ever seen. It made her heart want to explode.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? I feel bad enough already...now in you go."

She lowered the robot into the brig; Ratchet reached up and took him. He looked at Clank and back.

"Okay, what's up with you? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to us?"

Amber scratched her ear "Cause I felt like it. I couldn't stand there and listen to those guys talk about dismantling your friend there. So I stepped up, back handed them a few times, showed my Alpha Female dominance, and took the little guy away." Clank narrowed his eyes and glared at Amber.

"...Okay, okay, maybe that's not _exactly_ what happened. But, in other words, I saved your little friend's metallic butt. You're welcome."

Clank said nothing.

"...Quiet little thing isn't he?"

Ratchet gave a concerned look at his robotic companion "Um...not really. That's kind of what I'm worried about, he's never _this _quiet."

Amber folded her arms "Stranded and captured on an unknown planet, being held against your will, your friend has a broken arm...pretty nutty weekend." Her ears perked up as she heard Kai's voice.

"Amber! Time for bed, bro."

"Coming! Listen, just lay low and I promise that I'll help you. Just don't say a word about me and you two, got it?" Ratchet and Clank nodded.

"Amber if you don't come I'm gonna play your Pokemon X!"

"Don't touch my Pokemon X! I'll kill you!"

She flew over the deck, out of Ratchet and Clank's sight. Ratchet sighed as he sat down on the bench attached to the wall. Clank gave him a thoughtful look as he held his injured arm. Ratchet glanced down at him

"I know pal...I'm scared too."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! But dat last line though, I thought it was so closure like. So I ended the chapter there, I will post another chapter later today. And someone SPREAD THE WORD ON MY GREAT RETURN STORY! My first time back and hardly anyone is reviewing or reading this story. I know that Ratchet and Clank are involved but (lolz I said but..like butt) I feel like 'm not getting enough support here. SO SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY RETURN AND MY NEW STORY! PRAISE THE LORD! I'm sorry...I got a little preachy.**

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	5. Chapter 5

_They know where you came from_

_They know your origins_

_They will take you away_

_They will bring you home_

_They will...KILL YOU_

Amber gasped and fell off her banister. She coughed up some smoke upon smacking onto the ground. She sat on the floor, gasping for air. It was strange how this woke none of the others up. She got herself together and ran her fingers through her hair.

'What the hell was that all about?' she thought to herself.

Amber glanced out the window, the sun was starting to rise. She crept along the ground silently so she wouldn't wake any of the others. She opened the window and crawled out of the room. She crawled up the side of the Bounty and onto the main deck. The air was cool and crisp, just the way she liked it. She stretched her wings out to get rid of her cramped feeling.

That dream...what did it mean.

Origins?

Home?

...Kill?

She shook her head. "I gotta stop thinking about this. I need something to take my mind off..." She peered at the brig gate "...this."

Amber crawled along the ceiling of the Bounty's kitchen.

"Who needs a floor these days?"

She did a flip onto the floor

"Oh yeah...I do."

She sniffed the fridge for a couple seconds and opened it.

"Uh let's see...Atlantic cod...bass...tuna...ah-ha!"

She pulled out a bowl of salmon "Oh yeah. Smoked salmon for breakfast." She set the bowl on top of the stove, then face palmed. "What the hell am I doing? Who needs a stove these days?" She breathed fire into the bowl of salmon, cooking them perfectly. "Oh yes, I am the LORD at cooking fish...then again what am I NOT the lord at?" She carried the bowl of fish out of the kitchen, before taking a few steps back. An apple caught her eye, and thought for a second.

'I _was_ going to blow that up...but what the heck?"

She grabbed the apple with her tail and strutted out to the main deck.

Ratchet was roughly asleep on the bench, with Clank deactivated in the space underneath. Ratchet shirted uncomfortably on the bench, it was doing a number on his back. His sleep was interrupted by an object bonking him on the head. He wake up startled

"Clank, I told you not to wake me up like that!"

Clank poked his head out from under the bench, giving Ratchet and "I didn't do it" look. Ratchet gave a confused look "If that wasn't you then what was it-" He felt Clank tug on his pants, he looked down to see Clank pointing to an object.

It was an apple.

"Mornin' Catman and Metalbox."

Ratchet looked up to see the dragon girl standing over him (literally).

"Oh, it's just you. And the name it Ratchet, not Catman. That's Clank, not Metalbox.

"Clank's a funny name."

Clank narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I was just kidding! Anyway I dropped an apple on yo head so you don't die."

"Um...okay. Thanks I guess."

Ratchet picked up the apple and took a bite out of it.

"So, what do you want now?"

"Say what?"

"Well, you're one of the 'prisoner keepers' or whatever. You must want something from me."

"Actually, yeah I do. I want you to fix your friend their, I always feel uncomfortable when I see a robot in pain. After going through a certain 'war' that occurred awhile back, seeing machines get hurt just punches my heart."

"Whoa, okay then. You got a flashlight?

"Hold on."

Amber brought her tail around in front of her and lifted up the spikes.

"Uh let's see we got my 3DS...wallet...Jay's wallet...McDonalds gift card...Justin Bieber tickets that I'm going to blow up...ah! Here we go!" She pulled out a purple flashlight and tossed it through one of the holes of the gate. Ratchet caught it in one hand "Thanks, now this may take awhile. I suggest you go and stall your friends while I do this." Amber put her hands on her waist "No one tells the A-gon what to do...but alright."

"Yo Amber? You out here?"

"Oh snap!"

Amber jumped as Kai walked out onto the balcony. He gave her a suspicious look

"What are you doing?"

"Just...uh...making sure that our prisoners are still alive. They are."

"Well...okay then. Now come on, we're having breakfast then we're going to figure what to do with the prisoners."

Kai walked into the kitchen and Amber glanced down.

"I'll try to get through to them. You just find out Clank's problem."

She walked tiger style as the res of the ninja came out. She quickly leapt to their side as they walked into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can begin our discussion."

Amber took a seat next Zane, she wanted to pay extra attention and that would never be ale to happen if she sat next to Jay. Cole began to speak:

"Now, we don't know where these guys came from. We have no idea what that...cat guy is. And I don't like the look of that robot, he could easily kill us all."

Amber spoke up "How could 'it' be a threat?"

"You're right Amber, good job on taking out its arm. It won't be harming us with an injury like that. Now then, Sensei will be back in two days and we can't wait around that long for these guys to spill the beans. Any ideas on threats? Kai"

"We could say that either he tells us what his plans are or else I'll burn the brig with him in it!"

"Tempting. Jay?"

"He seems pretty protective of his little robot companion. We could threaten to do something to the robot to make him talk."

"Oooh, nice! Lloyd?"

"Well...uh..Ultra Dragon could eat him."

"Meh. Zane?"

"In my opinion, I agree with Jay's idea about the small android."

"I like what I hear. Amber?"

"Oh! Um...well...why don't we just...um...we could take shifts questioning them for today. And if they don't start talking...we could...um..."

"Amber's got a good point. We should go easy first, then go hardcore if they don't cooperate. I'll take the first shift. Then Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and lastly Amber. All in favor say 'aye'"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"...Aye"

"Pie!"

"Shut up Jay."

Ratchet closed up Clank and rebooted him. Clank opened his eyes and looked up at Ratchet with concern. Ratchet sighed and looked at his friend

"Just as I thought, busted voice box. It cracked almost in half when you crashed. And until we can get back to Aphelion there is no way I can repair it or your arm."

Clank gave Ratchet a shocked look, then looked down at the ground. The sadness and hopelessness in Clank's eyes punched Ratchet in the heart.

"Listen, I know that this sucks...a lot. And I mean _a lot_. But I promise you that we will make it out of here and I will fix you. Okay pal?"

Clank nodded, then they heard footsteps. Ratchet gave a light growl as Cole entered the room. He glanced at Clank and motioned him to get back. The little robot obeyed and crawled under the bench, folding himself up into his box form tightly. Cole put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth.

"So...Ratchet was it? I'm the leader in this here ninja group, and I'm telling you now...I want some answers."

"I told you, I need a space station to repair my ship. Then I'll go home."

"You really think I'll fall for that?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Well I don't!"

Cole's sudden increase in volume made Clank flinch.

"We want answers now! Our sensei will be here in two days and if you don't answer us until then you will be in a _world_ of hurt! Both physically..."

He peered at Clank

"And emotionally."

Ratchet spent hours and hours being asked the same question over and over again. Clank actually fell asleep through Zane's questioning. Eventually, Ratchet was at the point of wanting to break the brig gate and escaping himself. Until he heard someone enter the room.

"Alright dirtbag, you gonna tell me what yo planning or else I'm gonna have to beat you with a baseball bat."

He looked up to find his dragon friend.

"Oh, it's you."

"I have a name you know."

"Ah right...Lizardgirl."

"The name's Amber. You must be Catman."

"Ratchet."

"Rancid."

"Ratchet!"

"Rancid."

"No! Ratchet!"

"Ah, Raisin."

"RATCHET!"

"Racket? Look man I don't have time to fool around but if you wanna play some tennis..."

"MY NAME'S RATCHET!"

Clank was silently laughing his little metal butt off.

Ratchet sat down and sighed. Amber gave a confused purr sound and cocked her head

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just tired from all the questioning your friends have been putting me through."

"Eh, you'll get used to it. You wouldn't believe the questioning I went through when the ninja found me."

Ratchet gave a curious look "What do you mean when they found you?"

"Nevermind that, what's the status on your friend?"

Clank came out of hiding and Ratchet lifted him onto the the bench.

"Busted voice box as I suspected. If I could get to my ship I could probably find the materials to fix both his voice and arm."

Amber thought for a second, then moved on "Poor little guy, he's not in any pain is he?"

"Not that I know of."

Clank shook his head.

Amber placed a hand on her waist "That's good. Just sit tight and hopefully you can get out of here in the next week or two...if you're lucky."

"Amber! Dinner!"

"That's my cue to leave. I'll try to scrap up some food for you so you don't starve."

Ratchet nodded "Thanks, I am _starving_."

"AMBA!"

"Sorry guys, I'll see you later." she quickly ran out of the room. She shut the door behind her and took a few step, then stopped. She started thinking again.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOUR CHEESY BREAD!"

"HELL NAW!"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update, I was bisay. **

**Send in reviews (PLEASE!), love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet laid down on the uncomfortable bench while Clank folded up underneath. He looked up at the full moon, whose light was poring through the gate holes. He sighed as he tried to get comfortable

'Of all people for this to happen to, it happens to me and Clank. Everyone at home is probably worried sick about us. And without us, the universe is vulnerable to attack...!'

His thought was interrupted by footsteps, then the next noise startled him.

_CLICK_

Clank came out to see what was happening

_CLICK_

Ratchet quickly grabbed Clank and pulled him into a protective grip

_CLICK_

The brig gate opened to reveal Amber with a tail spike in her hand

"Let's go!"

Ratchet looked up with surprise "Uh, what?"

"Do I have to paint a picture? I'm letting you out!"

"Oh right."

Ratchet grabbed Clank and climbed out of the brig. Wind blew through his fur...and damn did it feel good. His good feeling her cut short by Amber grabbing his arm, she whispered "Be _very _quiet. You don't want the others to hear you." Ratchet nodded and walked over to the edge of the Bounty. They were still over the forest where they had crashed. Amber jumped onto the railing and looked at him

"Are ya' ready? Let's go."

"So what? Do we just climb down the anchor chain or-"

Amber jumped over the railing and hurdled towards Earth.

"Or you could just jump over the side of a ship in the sky, that works too." Clank climbed onto Ratchet's back and latched onto his harness. Ratchet jumped over the edge of the Bounty and he was quickly descending towards the land.

"Alright Clank, heli-pack time!"

Clank's left and right arms retracted and out came two propellers. One came out the top of his head as well. Two of the propellers began to spin, but the right one was busted.

They didn't start to slow down.

"AW CRAP!" Ratchet yelled as he fell.

Amber swooped down and grabbed Ratchet's arm. She struggled to carry him due to his and Clank's weight. She quickly dived down to the land and dropped Ratchet off. He stumbled and tumbled onto the ground. Amber landed smoothly on a nearby rock.

"Well...that was interesting. If you needed a ride you could of just asked."

"I didn't think that I was going to need help. Clank's heli-pack is malfunctioning because someone-"

"I said I was sorry..."

"I don't forgive you quite yet."

"Clank does."

"...shut up. Alright where's my ship?"

Amber sniffed the ground for a couple seconds.

"Uh let's see here...tree...rock...that ant hill that I peed on...ah!"

She stood up and pointed southwest "That way."

Ratchet gave a confused look "Wait...you peed on an ant hill?"

"I claimed it as my territory."

"...WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU!?"

She turned around and smiled "One of a kind, bitch. Now let's go!"

Ratchet's ears drooped and he looked at Clank "She's a nutcase!" Clank narrowed his eyes in anger. He was unable to speak but Ratchet knew _exactly _what he was saying.

"Point taken."

Amber jumped from tree to tree, trying to remain undetected and inside the shadows. Ratchet just walked along the ground with his hands in his pocket.

"You know you ridiculous staying hidden like that."

"And you look ridiculous tripping over that rock."

"What ro-"

Ratchet tripped on a rock and fell roughly onto the ground. Clank fell off of his harness and tumbled a few feet away.

"_That_ rock."

Ratchet stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to Clank while glaring into Amber's eyes. Then he gave his attention back to his robot companion

"Sorry about that pal, here."

He grabbed Clank's hand and pulled him up, but he didn't get up.

"Clank, you have to get up eventually."

He felt the little root tug on his pants and point to his foot. When Clank landed he had fallen into a patch of rocks, and now his foot was stuck in between two rocks.

"Oh snap, uh okay...let me just..."

Ratchet gave a fierce jerk at Clank's arm, which made the robot wince. Amber came down from the trees

"Whoa, don't do that, you're hurting him."

"Oh, sorry."

Amber sniffed the rocks for a couple seconds

"Broken voice box, broken arm, leg caught in between two rocks...it's always the adorable ones who get the worst of it. Now hold still..."

She let loose a high pitched humming sound the shot a fire ball at one of the rocks. It blew up with a purple fiery explosion. Amber cleared the smoke with a couple flaps of her wings. Ratchet coughed a little and wiped his eyes.

"Didn't know that your people are such powerful fire breathers."

"My people? Never met them. I'm one of a kind. Oh, and by the way..."

She picked up Clank who was free

"You should take better care of your stuff."

She walked away and left Ratchet to pick himself up and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ratchet followed Amber as she walked like a lion along the ground. Clank was perched on his shoulder, falling asleep every couple minutes. Ratchet knew that they had to get a move on so Clank can recharge.

Amber stopped in her tracks and pawed at the ground a little bit. Ratchet gave a strange look

"What the hell are you doing? It's kind of freaking me out..."

"It's just tracking instincts, in about 3 seconds I'll know where your ship is..."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever-"

"It's over there."

Amber pointed to the ruins of Aphelion.

"I stand corrected."

Ratchet ran to Aphelion, who looked dead as ever. He cleared away some busted scraps of metal so he could get inside. Clank decided to get out of the way and hopped onto one of the wings. Amber sniffed the ship and crawled on top of it.

"I've never seen anything like this. Such an advanced piece of technology...it's amazing."

Ratchet brushed some debris off his shoulder "Yeah, her name is Aphelion. She's a lomba- nevermind. And yes, you have seen advanced technology like this. It is called a 'Clank.'" Amber rolled her eyes

"Whatever Catman, just get your stuff so we can head back to the Bounty. If Cole finds out that I let you out...it'll be my ass and your head."

Ratchet looked up in shock and Clank stepped back a couple steps.

"But as long as you get the stuff, that's not gonna happen."

"Okay then...thanks for the advice. Hand me your flashlight."

"You still have it dingo."

"Hehe...oh yeah."

Ratchet pulled out the small purple flashlight out of his pocket. He shined it into the ship's cargo hold:

"Alright, I'm going in. Clank..if I don't come back...make sure I'm buried in a dignified position."

Clank sat there and 'rolled his eyes.' Ratchet dove into the destroyed ship and searched for his materials. Amber poked her head through the ship and charged a fire ball in her mouth. A bright white light illuminated and lit up the entire area. Ratchet looked up "Thanks." He searched the cargo hold for a few minutes. Eventually he came out with a screwdriver and a box full of screws. Amber blew her charged fire ball the the ground. It startled Clank, who had fallen asleep.

Ratchet smoothed his head fur back

"I got what I need to fix your arm...but your backup voice box...is at Apogee Space Station back in our universe or something."

Clank rubbed his broken arm and lowered his head. Ratchet's ears drooped

"Hey, come on pal. One out of two ain't bad..."

Amber thought about Ratchet's earlier statement "You know, now that I think about it...how _did_ you two get here?"

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck "Not sure. A strange electric anomaly engulfed our ship, Clank got deactivated, I blacked out. Next thing I knew we were hurdling towards the ground in this place."

Just then, Ratchet felt something tug on his pants. He looked down to see a very excited Clank. He was giving him hand motions like he was trying to tell him something.

"What is it boy? Little Jimmy fell down a well?"

"Wha- GET OUTTA HERE!"

Ratchet grabbed Amber's face and pushed her away.

"I think he knows what happened, like how we got here. Right?"

Clank nodded.

"And...you can't tell me because...your voice box...is...busted..."

Amber climbed back onto the ship and punched Ratchet in the arm

"One, that's for pushing me. And two, maybe you should fix Clank's arm and then we'll try to figure this out."

Ratchet flipped the screwdriver "Yeah, alright."

**-25 minutes later-**

Ratchet grabbed the last screw and attached it to the screwdriver. Amber had curled up on the wing of Aphelion. A couple feet behind Ratchet and Clank. She was half asleep, she wanted to make sure that one of the ninja came looking for her.

Ratchet placed the screw in the right position in Clank's 'underarm' bolt. Clank tensed up and squirmed a little, Ratchet held him in place.

"I know it tickles pal, just give me one second...there."

Clank's arm clicked and he experimented with it. Amber jumped over next to him. Ratchet raised his hands in the air

"I am the lord at fixing stuff! You may give me applause now."

Amber and Clank looked at one another, then Amber passed gas

"There, you're welcome."

Ratchet fanned his hand and pretended to gag. That's when the time on his watch caught his eye

"Hey man, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"_4:30!? AW CRAP!" _

She quickly jumped into the air and hovered

"Grab Clank and let's go!"

Ratchet nodded and grabbed Clank's hand. He swung him over his shoulder and attached him to the harness.

"Alright Clank, thruster pack time."

Clank's arms retracted and out came to steel wings. The thrusters on his back activated and Ratchet flew off the ground.

"Like I said, I am DA LORD at fixing things."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't here you over you patting yourself on the back."

Clank laughed silently.

"Now let's go! I can see the Bounty from here!" Amber led the way, Ratchet right behind her. The lombax shivered a little as the cold night air blew through his fur. How could Amber stand this?

They both landed VERY silently on the Bounty's main deck.

"_Get back in the brig." _Amber whispered.

Ratchet nodded and walked carefully to the hole in the ship, but was stopped by a voice. The voice made Amber's heart stop.

"Get him!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Get him!"

Kai charged out of no where and tackled Ratchet. Amber tried pulling him off but she was just shoved aside by Jay.

"Let us handle this Amber."

Jay grabbed Clank off Ratchet's back and tossed him onto the ground. Then he went to help Kai hold down Ratchet. Zane jumped out of the darkness and landed smoothly on the main deck. He stood up and reached his hand out to grab Clank. Amber jumped in front of the robot and stared at Zane with harsh eyes. Zane quickly retreated and looked at the dragon funny. Clank took the opportunity to hide behind a barrel.

Cole walked out with his hands behind his back. Ratchet had finally settled a little, but not much.

"So, looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"Actually he was in a cage-"

"Shut up Jay. As I was saying...you _really _thought that you could escape. We're lucky that Amber was there to stop you. Nice job Amber."

Amber rubbed her arm and looked to the side as a response.

"Now get back in your cage right now!"

"Just let me go! I have no business with you!"

"Like I'll believe that! Get. Back. In. The. BRIG!"

"Make me ya' crap of a ninja!"

"oh-ho-ho...you should of never said that buster."

Cole raised his fist, ready to strike. Ratchet flinched and his ears drooped. Cole swung his fist, but was intercepted by a blast of fire. He yelped in pain and retreated his fist. He looked at his right to see Amber.

Growling.

"Amber! What was that for!?"

"Just leave him alone Cole! They're not what you think they are!"

"And how would you know?"

"Well...um...I um..."

"Oh my god...they...brainwashed you..."

"Uh...what?"

"You sick bastards! You brainwashed this little girl!"

"I'm fourteen...and I'm not brainwashed! Just let them go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because they just want to get home!"

"To get the armada?"

"That...is...IT!"

Amber shoved Cole and jumped a couple feet away in attacking position.

"I challenge you to a fight. If I win- you let Ratchet and Clank go."

"And if I win...I'll kill the robot."

Clank heard that and jumped. He boxed up and started shaking slightly. Ratchet thrashed violently in Kai and Jay's grip

"You kill Clank AND I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!"

Amber had to think for a second

"Why would you want to kill Clank?"

"Because if I kill it, maybe the cat will start talking."

"Cole...what's happened to you?"

"These two, that's what. Now are we going to fight or not?"

Ambre growled deeply and snapped at Cole shoulder. Cole blocked her with his arm and threw her off.

"Oh, I guess we've already started."

The two charged at each other, then clashed heads. They fell onto the ground and moaned in pain

"Son of a-"

"Buscus!"

Amber recovered first and leaped at Cole. She tackled him, then circled threw him in the wall. Cole smashed into the wooden wall and fell with a thud. That's when the two started going at it. Punching, kicking, dodging, and biting. The ninja and Ratchet watched in horror and fear. Keeping their distance away from the fight. Clank watched from his hiding spot, wincing every time someone landed a hit.

Amber and Cole bounced off each other and landed a couple feet apart. They both were uneasy and weak from fighting. They both gathered all the strength they had and charged. Everyone who was watching closed their eyes, none of them could bear to look. The two were about to collide, when a harsh voice froze them in their tracks.

"STOP!"

Sensei stepped onto the Bounty, with a rather angry face. Amber (ears flat) and Cole quickly backed down away from each other. Ratchet's jaw slightly opened, he couldn't believe how fast they stopped fighting.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Cole was about to say something, but Jay blurted out

"Sensei! We found a space alien and we locked him in our brig but he tried to escape but now we have him again!"

That's when Cole spoke up

"Careful Sensei, they're dangerous."

"No they're not!"

"Amber, I'm not in the mood right now! Sensei, listen, we were in the woods after we saw something crash and-"

Sensei wasn't listening after that. He heard something move a coup;e feet away. He stepped closer.

Clank heard footsteps coming towards him. He turn to run away, but tripped in a loose floorboard.

Sensei was startled by a small robot falling on the ground. He gave a hurt face then turned and sat on the floor. Sensei smiled a little

"Why hello there."

Clank's eyes widened with fear as he scooted away. Sensei gave a look of compassion. Clank was still too scared, he got up and ran.

"Hey, he's getting-"

Cole was surprised when Clank just ran over to Amber's leg and grabbed it to hide from Sensei. Amber bent down and picked him up. Clank gave a look of fear, then buried his face in Amber's shoulder after seeing Cole's stern face. Amber looked at Cole

"Yeah, he's _so_ dangerous."

Sensei gave a small laugh, then faced the rest of the ninja. He spotted the cat like creature in their grip.

"What is your name visitor?"

"Ratchet...sir."

"And what is your purpose?"

"I just...I just want to go home."

"Very well, release him. Now."

The ninja quickly backed off Ratchet and he fell onto the floor. He got up and brushed himself off with a grunt. Sensei couldn't do anything but gaze at him. He has never seen a creature like him before.

This was totally new to him...and that's something!

Ratchet walked over to Amber and took Clank from her arms.

"It's gonna be alright, pal."

Then he turned to Amber

"Thanks for savin' us. You didn't have to do it though..._he could've killed you._"

Amber shook her head and put a hand on her hip

"Nah, it's the other way around. Hehe."


	10. Chapter 10

Sensei whacked Cole in the head with his bamboo stick. The earth ninja gave a short yelp of pain, then rubbed his head.

"What was that for!?"

"As leader of this team, you should know better than to fight with your teammates and making statements that you can't prove!"

"Who says I can't prove it? Who says I can't prove that these two..._things _are dangerous?"

Amber got in between Cole and Sensei

"I do. Because they are not dangerous."

"Oh yeah, then how come the cat thing pulled a weapon out on us when he first found him?"

"Because you threatened him first, and it was just self defense."

Cole couldn't think of any to say after that. She was right, they did threaten Ratchet first. Yet, Cole was too proud to admit his defeat. He shoved Amber aside and grunted as he walked into the Bounty. Jay whispered

"Awkward."

Ratchet couldn't help but step back from the others. He felt terrible that he had been such a burden on these guys. He thought about leaving, but where would he go from there? So he just stood there, with Clank perched on his shoulder.

Amber gave a short grunt/growl of victory. She turned to Sensei and the others

"I'm the one who let them out. I just wanted to take them to their ship so Clank could be fixed. Then, I figured that Cole would kill them eventually...that I would help Ratchet and Clank to go back to their home."

There was silence for a couple seconds. Then Zane finally spoke up

"Let us not make promises that we cannot keep Amber. We have no idea how Ratchet and Clank got here in the first place."

"No-"

Amber pointed Clank

"But he does."

Everyone turned their attention to the small robot, who coward a little from the sudden attention. Kai folded his arms

"You mean that sorry excuse for a robot actually knows something?"

"STOOPIFY!"

Amber walked over and kicked Kai square in the nuts. The red ninja gave a high pitched moan of pain, then fell to the ground. Then Ratchet got in his face

"Now you have three seconds to take that back or else I will shove a sword up your-"

"Okay okay I'm sorry!"

Jay gave a weird look at Amber

"Did you just say stoopify?"

"Yeah, it's my new thing."

"What does it mean?"

"It means when I yell it, cover your stones."

"Okay then...now what about the robot.. that's not Zane?"

Amber put her arms behind her back and tuned to Ratchet

"You said that Clank knows how you got here right?"

"Yeah...at least I think so. I think...uh...Clank help me out here!"

Clank nodded and dropped to the floor in conclusion of Ratchet's stammering.

Jay reached out his hand to touch him

"You know, he's actually kind of cute when you're not trying to-"

Clank quickly boxed up, which startled Jay.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong with him? Is he broken or something?"

He reached out to touch him again, only for the little robot to retreat back to Ratchet.

"I don't think he likes you Jay."

"What, why? What's there not to like about me?"

"_OH WHERE DO I BEGIN?_"

"Shut up Amber. Can we just please get these two to...wherever so we can return to our normal lives?"

"Our lives our normal?"

"...No I guess not. Just tell us the damn idea!"

"Whoa Kai, cool yo self down...YOU THERE!"

She jerked her head and swiftly pointed a finger at Ratchet, making him jump.

"Sorry, I like being dramatic. Now a couple hours ago you told me that Clank knows how you got here."

"Yeah."

"But due to his voice box being cracked, he can't tell us."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, all we need to do is learn how to communicate with him-NO SIGN LANGUAGE!"

Clank put his hands down

"But how are we gonna do that."

"I may have a solution."

Everyone turned to Zane, whose presence hadn't really been noticed.

"Well...we're waiting."

"If I may, we could possibly bring Clank in to see my father. He might be able to translate what he is trying to tell us."

"Uh Zane, are you sure it's a good idea to bring a futuristic robot from another universe to see dad?"

Ratchet's ears perked up "Dad? You two are siblings!?"

Amber rolled her eyes "I'm adopted, he's my adoptive nindroid brother."

"Nin-what?"

"Nevermind...alright Zane, we'll take Clank in the morning. What do we do until then?"

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes. Then Jay spoke up

"...Slender?"

The ninja looked at each other, then shrugged

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Eh, why not?"

"What's Slender?"

Everyone turned to Ratchet, who looked very confused. Amber came over and laughed

"Oh, we are going to have some _fun _with you!"

* * *

Jay had brought the T.V. outside, Cole wouldn't let Ratchet or Clank inside the Bounty. Amber powered on the system, and seven scratch like white words crept onto the screen.

_SLENDER_

_The Eight Pages_

Jay: "I'm ready to crap myself already."

Amber: "I'm not cleaning lighting poo, I did it last time. I got it on my wings..."

Kai: "Shut up you two, I have to concentrate."

Ratchet: "So what's this game about?"

Zane: "It is a game in which you are in a forest maze ad you must find eight carefully hidden pieces of paper before-"

Amber: "Before time runs out!"

Ratchet: "Oh, okay."

Jay: "Aahhh...things are starting get tense."

_BOOM BOOM_

Kai: "AH! Freaking bass of darkness."

Ratchet: "Hey, what's that?"

Amber: "Huh, it's the first page."

Kai: "Don't look or it takes you."

Amber: "Takes me where? Takes me where? Shopping? Cause I need to get...I need to get some paper towels."

Ratchet: "Haha, this is kind of fun."

Jay: "Oh trust me, it gets better."

Kai: "Hey, I found the freaking bathroom house."

Amber: "Good, I'm sure your character is ready to crap themselves."

Kai: "...wait...what the hell...?"

_DUUUUUUUUUUUN_

* * *

Everyone screamed (except Clank) at the sight of Slenderman appearing on the screen. Amber and Ratchet hugged each other in fear and Clank boxed up.

Jay crapped his pants.

Ratchet and Amber faced each other

"I'm not sure what's scarier Slenderman...or the fact that I'm hugging a dude from another dimension."

"Do you wanna let go?"

"Please."

They let go, everyone had calmed down. Ratchet shook Clank slightly

"You can come out now."

Clank unfolded and shook his head. Ratchet stood up and faced everyone

"About that game...uh _damn_."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I was grounded for awhile (don't ask why).**


	11. Chapter 11

Amber, Zane, Ratchet, and Clank made their way down into Birchwood Forest. Ratchet using Clank's thruster pack, which he was having trouble using due to the lack of recharging, and Zane riding on Amber like an air surfboard.

Amber dove down into the forest near the ground. Ratchet yelled to Clank

"Alright Clank, lower me."

At first, nothing happened.

"Uh...Clank?"

He felt the robot jolt, then he was lowered to a low altitude.

"Thanks, next time don't sleep on the job!"

Zane and Amber landed on the ground into the snow. Amber motioned her head to land and follow. Ratchet gave an 'okay' signal.

"Alright, you can stop now ya' heavy sleeper."

Clank quickly deactivated his thrusters, and Ratchet face planted into the snow. He lifted his head and brushed some snow off his face

"I suppose I deserved that one."

"Make a note Ratchet, never mess with a tired robot. Trust me, I know what it's like."

Zane glared at Amber. She just flapped her wings once and laughed. Ratchet stood up and brushed himself off.

"I can't believe that your father lives in a snow forest. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know! He lives in a giant metal tree around here...somewhere."

Ratchet tread through the snow next to Amber and behind Zane. Clank had boxed up especially tight; he hated the cold. If he got too cold his gears could freeze. Zane was lucky that he didn't have to worry about that, being the ninja of ice or whatever.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and they were still looking for the house. Amber sniffed the air

"Weird, we've usually found it by now. My instincts are getting rusty or something."

Ratchet didn't want to be in the cold for much longer, and he knew for _sure_ that Clank didn't. Amber was getting tired of searching for her own house. The spikes on her tail were starting to freeze to the scales. She was about to turn around and bail, until she was hit in the face by nothing. She had ran into something and she fell onto the ground. She gave a moan as she stood up.

"I think I might know where the house is."

She reached out in front of her and felt an invisible surface. She felt around and located a door like shape. She opened it and poked her head in.

"Whoever's the owner of the giant metal tree, ya' left your cloaking device on!"

A voice called back.

"Did I really leave that on? Sorry about that."

The sound of a button clicking through the hollow tree, and the outside became visible. Ratchet stepped back in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it when Amber motioned him inside. He walked into the hollow tree

"This is an interesting place."

"Ratchet watch your-"

Ratchet fell off the staircase

"Step..."

He landed hard on the ground floor, moaning in pain.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Oh god, very painful..."

"Uhh..."

Ratchet looked up to see an old man with white hair and glasses. He nodded his head

"What's up?"

"Now dad, I can explain!"

Amber flew down the staircase, dragging Zane with her. She swooped in front of Ratchet and took a very long deep breath

"Okay so this is Ratchet he's from another dimension and he somehow crash landed on our planet, we found him in the woods locked him the brig then I let him out so he could fix his friend's broken arm then I said that I would get him home but he doesn't know how he got here but his friend does but he can't talk because his voice box is broken so we were hoping that you could somehow translate what he's saying..."

She gasped for air, Ratchet in a 'holy crap' position and facial expression. Dr. Julien said nothing at first. Amber sighed, thinking that he didn't believe her. Then he spoke off.

"Alright."

The three gave surprised looks at the calm reaction. The Dr. Julien asked

"But who is this 'friend'?"

"Oh, that's Clank."

Clank appeared on Ratchet's shoulder in response of hearing his name. Dr. J's jaw slightly dropped at the sight of the little robot. Amber nudged Zane a smiled

"It's funny how he's more surprised at a robot than an inter-dimensional catman.

Ratchet glared at the sound of 'catman.'

Dr. J broke the silence

"I have never seen anything like it before. Such advanced technology."

" Uh Dad, Clank's a guy."

"Alright, I've never seen anything like _him _before. What does Clank stand for?"

"Doesn't stand for anything. I named him actually."

"Oh, well what was it you wanted me to do with him?"

Zane stepped in

"We were hoping that you could find us a way to translate what Clank is saying. His voice box is damaged and we cannot return him and Ratchet back to their dimension since Clank is the only one who knows how to get there."

"Wow, that's like the most you've spoken in this story."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, do you think you could help us out dad?"

Dr. J thought for a few seconds

"I suppose I can if I can find a way to translate his thoughts onto the computer."

He walked over to a box on his desk. He opened it and it was full of various wires. He began searching through them, and soon pulled out some sort of black cord. It had plugs on both ends and it said "Connecting Cable" on it. Dr. J had created it himself.

"Alright, bring him over here."

Ratchet walked over to the workbench and Clank dropped down onto it. Dr. J gave a small laugh

"Didn't realize how small he is. He's actually kind of cute."

"I know right?"

"Quiet Amber. Alright Dr. J, what do I need to do?"

Dr. J handed him one of the cable's ends.

"If you can hook this up to his CPU, I might be able to find his thoughts."

Ratchet opened a panel on Clank's head and stuck the cord in. He carefully plugged the cable into Clank's CPU, then gave a nod.

"Now I'll plug it into the computer and download his thoughts."

Dr. J plugged the other end of the cable into his computer, sending a electric signal to Clank. He was shocked by it and fell unconscious. Ratchet's ears drooped

"Clank! What happened!?"

"I think the signal was a little too much for your friend there. But his brainwaves are stable, so he's still alive."

Ratchet gave a huge sigh of relief/anger. Dr. J began searching through Clank's CPU, with Amber and Ratchet waiting impatiently.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed

"You got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Screw you."

"I found it!"

The three jerked their heads at Dr. J, who had something pulled up on the computer screen. It was binary code.

"Does anyone read binary? The only thing I speak is...'Amber'"

Zane spoke up

"Perhaps I can read it. Give me a couple seconds...done. It says: 'Ratchet, the only way to get back to our dimension is to activate Aphelion and have Talwyn resend the coordinates to where the creature was. That may activate the anomaly once again and hopefully take us home.'"

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck

"I guess that might work. Then again, I'm not the nerd."

More binary showed up and Zane read it

"'I heard that.'"

Ratchet face-palmed, then sighed

"Alright, let's wake him up and go to work."

Dr. J wasn't done though.

"Well, let's not rush. I want to find out more about his anatomy. Let me just take a peek inside some of these folders..."

The screen suddenly started flashing with red words "WARNING!"

Clank's eyes shot opened, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. Dr. J quickly backed up and yelled

"Take cover!"

The cable blew out of the computer, exploding in a shower of electric currents and sparks. The plug in Clank did the same, sending the little robot into the wall. Ratchet quickly reacted by running over him and picking him up.

"Clank? Clank are you alright!?"

Clank's eyes opened, they still had that uncomfortable look. Amber stood up

"Clank, what the hell was that all about?"

Ratchet looked at the computer then back down at the little robot.

"He didn't want Dr. J to look through his systems. It made him feel uncomfortable."

Dr. J looked at Clank, who gripped Ratchet and buried his face in the lombax's chest. Afraid of him.

Amber looked at Zane, then at Dr. J.

"I think we'll be leaving now."

* * *

**Lolz long chapter, YOU'RE WELCOME! XD **

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone sat around the Bounty's the deck. Kai, Jay, and Zane brainstorming ways to help rebuild Aphelion, Amber just sitting there, Ratchet thinking about...everything, and Clank sleeping off his traumatic experience. Amber ran her fingers through her hair, finally breaking the silence

"I'm sorry for what my father tried to do. I swear he didn't know that it would cause Clank so much discomfort."

Ratchet sighed

"It's alright, Clank is the forgiving type. I'm sure he was just upset because he was low on power cells. He didn't get to recharge last night."

Amber nodded and her ears twitched for no reason.

"Hey guys, you think of anything yet?"

"Not yet, we're trying to work out-"

Cole walked out onto the main deck and everyone went dead silent. Clank had woken up and he quickly took cover behind Ratchet. Cole jerked his head and faced Ratchet, Amber started growling and stood up. Ratchet blocked her

"I got this."

He stood up to face Cole and stared at him with harsh eyes. Amber didn't believe it.

Ratchet was challenging him.

Cole got the message loud and clear, he stomped his foot

"Isn't it time you got out of here you disgusting, dirty, inter-dimensional rodent!"

Ratchet stepped back, with a face that said "Oh damn."

Amber's ears perked up at the sound of rattling metal. She looked at Ratchet's back to see Clank shaking...with anger. The little robot dropped down and began to walk in front of Ratchet

"Just go back to the filthy dimension you crawled out of you son of a-what the hell?"

Clank stood between the two, he wanted them to stop fighting.

"Clank..." Ratchet murmured

Cole wasn't going for it. He clenched his fists

"Stay out of this you useless little trash can!" He almost kicked Clank, but Ratchet pulled him out of the way just in time. Clank went back into fearful mode and boxed up. Ratchet looked at Amber

"Take him."

She nodded as she took Clank into her arms.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do that to him!? He's been through enough already!"

Ratchet straight up punched Cole in the face, and Cole fell backwards onto the ground.

Everyone looked in surprise/horror.

Cole stood up and wiped some blood from his nose. He stared at Ratchet, then ran off the Bounty. Ratchet wasn't sure, but he swears to god that he saw Cole's eyes glow a different color for a split second. He shook it off and walked over to Amber, who had Clank in her lap.

"Are you alright?"

Clank nodded. Amber's ears flattened

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know. Is he always like this?"

"No, not at all."

The others said nothing, they were too shocked to do anything. Kai finally spoke

"This is not the Cole that we know. Something has happened to them."

"Why can;t Cole just accept that Ratchet and Clank are friends and not enemies."

"I cannot be sure. But I sense great rage within him, he will not be back for awhile."

"...come on, it's getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow. Come on Amber."

The ninja walked inside, leaving Ratchet, Clank, and Amber on the main deck. Amber rubbed the back of her neck

"Well, looks like you two are still sleeping outside. At least it's not in the brig..."

Ratchet shrugged, then Amber placed a hand on his shoulder

"Ratchet, if Cole does come back, please come and get us as soon as possible."

Ratchet nodded

"I promise."

She turned her back and smiled over the shoulder

"G'night Catman."

"I'm going to murder you!"

"No regrets bitch!"

Amber left Ratchet's sight by going into the Bounty. He shook his head and smiled

"That girl, I tell ya'. Alright pal, looks like it's sleeping outside aga-"

Ratchet looked down to see Clank already asleep.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Freaking world record! **

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet was lying like a rock in his bed. He had constructed one from tarps and old punching bags. Clank right next to him was sound asleep. Ratchet couldn't stop thinking of what happened between him and Cole. His eyes were glowing...freaking glowing! Was this supposed to happen with this race of creatures? He sat up and shook his head, then he made up his mind. He uncovered himself and stood up.

"I have to find him" he murmured.

He gave a deep breath and looked over the side of the Bounty. They were still over the forest were he had crashed. He peeked at the Bounty door to make sure no one was coming. He jumped onto the railing and looked for a good method for getting down. He located a suitable path down the small mountain they were perched on. He prepared to jump, but was stopped by something pulling on his tail. He looked behind him to see Clank with a worried look. He crawled off the railing and Clank let go. He bent down next to him

"Sorry pal, but I have to find Cole. It's the least I can do."

Clank's eyes went wide and grabbed Ratchet's arm, shaking his head 'no'.

"Clank, let go." Ratchet said boldly.

He didn't budge.

"I have no other choice then."

He picked up Clank and opened the brig gate in the floor. Clank knew what he was about to do and gave a look of disbelief. Ratchet shook his head

"I'm sorry."

He threw Clank into the brig and shut the gate. He turned his back quickly, but that didn't stop him from hearing Clank trying to get his attention and escape. Ratchet ran and jumped over the side of the Bounty, with complete regret filling his heart. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had to find Cole. He didn't know why, just that he needed to.

* * *

Ratchet made it safely down the mountain in a few minutes. Now he was just walking through the forest. The moon illuminated the sky, giving him some pretty good light. He had to admit though, he was a little scared. Walking in a forest in the middle of he night with crazed ninja out there hiding among the shadows, able to strike at any moment. The only sound Ratchet could hear was the increasing beat of his heart.

_SWOOSH_

The beat got faster. Ratchet looked in the trees, but he couldn't detect anyone up there. He shook his head and turned around, only to have a heart attack at the sight of Cole. He gasped and gripped his heart and tried to calm down. Cole grabbed him and threw him. Ratchet landed on the ground with a thud and gave a painful moan. He recovered fairly quickly and stood up. Cole had threw him into a clearing, perfect for a battlefield. Cole on one side, Ratchet on the other. Cole held out his arms

"I thought this would be a nice place for me to kill you."

"If you don't cooperate, it'll have to be the other way. Cole, I'm not you're enemy!"

"Yes you are! Now let's fight!"

Ratchet looked away for a second. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid, but Cole wouldn't listen to him. He had no other choice. He looked back, only to see come up and punch him in the stomach. Ratchet yelled in pain

"AAAHH!"

* * *

"AAAHH!"

Clank's eyes shot wide open and looked up though the brig gate. He knew that was Ratchet's scream

He clenched his fists and looked at the inside gate of the brig. He Ran and slammed himself into it, only to bounce off. He tried again, same results. He tried again

And again.

And again.

Amber broke into the room

"Who the hell is-Clank!"

Clank jumped up and down slightly, giving hand motions. Amber thought for a second, then narrowed her eyes

"Where is he?"

Clank pointed up at the brig gate. Amber nodded and grabbed the lock on the brig. She bit it and tore it off with her sharp teeth. The door opened and Clank rushed out.

"Where is he?"

Clank gave more hand motions

"Doesn't really help me."

He activated his thruster pack and Amber smiled

"Lead the way."

* * *

Ratchet kicked Cole in the face, sending him flying a couple feet away. When he recovered, blood was leaking form his mouth. He wiped it off and narrowed his eyes. Ratchet ran up to punch him, but Cole grabbed his wrists and twisting it behind his back. Ratchet gave a yell of pain. Cole threw him into a tree without even looking. Ratchet was shaky while trying to stand up. Cole folded his arms

"What's wrong? Giving up already?"

Ratchet was breathing heavily and stood up completely, then started running towards Cole. Cole did the same, the both held up fists. They were ten feet from colliding, until they were both blown away by a fireball. They both moaned after falling on the ground.

"Both of you stop!"

Amber landed between them, Clank landed a couple feet behind Ratchet. Cole glared

"Amber, get out of here. Right now."

"No Cole! For the last time no!"

"Cole's right Amber, this is between me and him."

"Ratchet are you crazy!?"

"Yes, now stand aside. Nothing can change my mind about what I must do."

He walked past her and towards Cole, nothing stopping him. Until he heard.

"...Ra...R-a"

He slowly turned to Clank behind him, attempting to speak.

"Ratc-Ratch...Ratch..."

Ratchet slowly shook his head in disbelief

"R-Rat-chet...n-n-o"

Clank spoke with a broken voice box. Amber covered her mouth and looked at Ratchet. His ears drooped and he turned to Cole.

"...this fight is over."

He turned his back on the earth ninja. Cole received a nasty glare from Amber, who followed Ratchet. Ratchet picked up Clank who climbed onto his shoulder. He smiled

"Thanks pal."

The three left, leaving Cole alone in the forest clearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai paced on the Bounty's main deck impatiently

"Where the hell did she go?"

Jay folded his arms

"I don't know, I looked all around for her. But the only thing I could find was a broken lock in the brig. I think it was bit off or something..."

"Kai, Jay, look!"

"What? Are they back?"

"Well, not Ratchet, Clank, and Amber if that's what you mean."

"What the hell are you talking abou-...oh"

The three turned around to find at least fifty skeletons standing behind them, each with a weapon of some sort. Jay laughed nervously

"Hehe, hey guys. Haven't seen you in awhile. Whatcha' doin' here?"

Kruncha and Knuckal stepped forward

"We heard that scout number nine heard from scout number two that scout number six listened to scout number thirteen tell scout number eight that you have alien creatures in your possession."

"Uhh...could you repeat that?"

"Just hand over the alien dude, and no one gets hurt. You don't want none of this!"

"We don't know where he is right now. But I doubt he will come back anytime soo-"

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Kai face-palmed as Ratchet, Clank, and Amber climbed over the side of the Bounty. Amber put a hand on her waist

"Well, if it isn't my favorite gang of idiots. Kinda miss beating you guys up. Now what do you want?"

"Wow...that is one big kitty."

"And one small robot."

Ratchet growled

"Kitty!?"

"Yeah, kitty! Everyone knows it's catman!"

"Okay, I'm seriously going to throw you overboard if you call me that again."

"Hey!"

The two looked at Kai, who had his Fire Blade ignited.

"Shut up punch these guys!"

Each of them got in fighting position, Ratchet and Amber growled. Zane ran out of the Bounty and threw something to Ratchet. He caught it, it was his omniwrench

"You might need this."

"Thanks Zane, come on Clank."

Clank attached himself to Ratchet's back harness. He looked at the army of skeletons

"You want us."

He held up his omniwrench

"Come and get us."

The first rank of skeletons attacked. Kai lit a firewall between them, making the skeletons sop in their tracks. The five jumped out of the flames and attacked. Zane froze their feet and knocked their heads off, then threw the bodies over the side. Kai did nothing but just burn their asses. Jay electrocuted everyone he touched with his sword. Amber just went wild and tore apart whoever challenged her. Ratchet took out one at a time by hitting them with his wrench.

Amber bit a skeleton's neck and disconnected his head. She jumped off and backed up as the body ran in circles. She bumped into Ratchet, he laughed

"I haven't had this much fun while fighting an enemy."

"Really? You're universe sounds a lot cooler."

Ratchet spotted a stray skeleton and walked towards him. But was stopped by Kruncha grabbing Clank off his back.

"Hey!"

He elbowed the skeleton in the face and he dropped the robot. Ratchet went to recover him, but a nearby skeleton whacked him in the head. Clank quickly ran for cover, but a skeleton cut him off.

"Now we've got you!"

"STOOPIFY!"

Amber ran over and kicked the skeleton in the 'nuts.' He dropped to the ground moaning in pain. Amber pushed Clank behind a crate

"Stay back here."

He nodded and Amber leaped back into battle. Clank backed up more behind the crate to hide better, until he tripped over something. He sat up and rubbed his head, he looked at the item he tripped over. He gave a curious look, then smiled.

Kai was pinned down by a couple of skeletons, he struggled in their grip.

"Someone, help!"

"A little busy Kai!"

He thrashed under the bone-heads. He was starting to suffocate. Suddenly, a shuriken sliced through the necks of the skeletons. Kai shook them off and stood up.

"Whoa, nice going Zane."

"Kai, that was not me."

"Then who-"

He located Clank holding a shuriken. Ratchet laughed

"Whoa, way to go Clank!"

Amber passed by the other three ninja

"You should be nicer to him from now on."

The three nodded, but their nods were cut short by skeletons grabbing them and holding swords up to their necks. Jay yelled

"Ratchet!"

"Kind of got my hands full!"

He was blocking five skeletons with his wrench.

Then they looked at Clank, Kai laughed nervously

"Hey buddy, sorry for trying to kill you all those times, can you get us out of this mess?"

The little robot just stood there for a couple of seconds, then nodded. He took out two shurikens and spun them just like Zane. Amber whispered

"I'm not sure if he's copying you or if he's just having fun."

He threw both shurikens, cutting off the four skeletons' heads. Ratchet threw the remaining skeletons off the Bounty and sighed with relief

"My god, that was...kind of fun."

Jay retracted his lightning sword

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome-"

Clank walked passed him

"And _you_ really know how to handle a weapon."

He held out his fist, but the little robot boxed up. Jay threw his arms in the air

"Aw come on!"

Amber shoved him aside

"He doesn't like ya'. I don't like ya' either!"

Jay walked away with his arms still in the air and Clank came out. Then he jumped up and quickly tugged on Ratchet's pants. Ratchet looked down

"Yeah?"

He pointed at a skeleton head bouncing across the deck. Kai walked over and picked it up

"What do we do with this?"

Amber smiled

"I have an idea."

* * *

Jay put on a blue hat and turned it backwards with the skull in his hand. Ratchet stood a couple feet away with his wrench over his shoulder. Amber stood behind him yelling

"Come on Ratchet we got two strikes two outs bottom of the ninth bases are loaded come on get a grand slam, come on we need this come on Ratchet!"

Jay threw the skull and Ratchet whacked it with his wrench. It flew out of sight and Amber yelled

"And he-is-OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

**Oh my Tobuscus, I posted three chapters on Thursday. It was so awesome.**

**Send in reviews (please), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, the group of six journeyed into the forest to repair Ratchet's ship. Everyone was quiet except Jay, who was going on about his excitement of fixing an inter-dimensional space ship. Ratchet walked alongside Amber with his omniwrench perched over his shoulder, Clank on the other. Amber was being very cautious of her surroundings due to last night's ordeal. Ratchet grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her out of her defensive watch

"Would ya' quit worrying? We're about to fix my ship then me and Clank will be on our way home. Besides, we outnumber him. He's not getting us today or any other day."

"Hey you two! Quit talking and come over here! Zane found the ship!"

The two quickly ran over to the ruins of Aphelion. Jay whistled

"Oh dang, this is gonna take awhile"

Zane started observing

"Indeed, but we only have to restore the power to activate the portal."

Ratchet swung his omniwrech and smiled

"Then let's get started."

* * *

Amber bent a large piece of metal forward with all her might. She pushed it into it's frame and yelled at Kai

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry"

"Yeah yeah, I'm hurrying..."

He welded it into into the frame and Amber gave a sigh of relief as she fell. Zane misted the ship with small ice particles to clean the dirt and mud off. Jay climbed into the engine and grabbed it. He pulsed electricity into it for power. Ratchet was fixing the thrusters, while Clank just sat on the wing. Kai wiped some sweat off his forehead and looked up at the little robot

"How come he isn't doing anything?"

Amber grabbed another sheet of metal

"He's motivating."

"How?"

"He's a tiny adorable robot, need I say anything else?"

"Yes."

"Fine, anything else."

"That's not what I-nevermind. Bring the sheet down here."

Amber grabbed the metal sheet and pulled it down. Kai welded it to the frame with his fire powers. Amber let go, then jumped onto the wing

"Yo Ratchet, how ya' doin' back there?"

"I'm almost done fixing the thrusters..."

Amber's ears perked up as she felt Clank tugging at her pants.

Hard.

She looked down

"Whoa whoa whoa what's wrong?"

He quickly pointed to something in the forest. Amber looked at what he was upset about, and her eyes went wide. Everyone stopped working and stared at Cole walking towards them. Ratchet climbed up onto the wing and folded his arms. Cole held his head

"Ugh, my god, my freaking head. What are you guys doing?"

Amber put her hands on her waist and said in a harsh voice

"Fixing Ratchet's ship so him and Clank can go back to their dimension. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I- oh my Tobuscus. Did you not try to kill Ratchet last night in a death fight?"

Cole gave a shocked face

"What!?"

"Don't pretend like you don't remember Cole! You've been acting different ever since the night I let the two out of the brig."

"Look, I may dislike those two with great intensity, but I wouldn't try to kill them!"

Ratchet growled

"Bull crap!"

Even Clank was giving an angry face. Ratchet was about to say something, but Jay popped out of the engine

"Guys! I got the power back on!"

Amber grabbed Ratchet's arm and shook her head

"He's not worth it, the sooner you get home the sooner you don't have to deal with him."

He stood there for a couple seconds, then nodded.

* * *

Ratchet climbed on top of the cockpit. Amber flew right next to him and they both looked away for a second, Ratchet rubbing his arm. Then he spoke

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah."

He held up his fist

"Thanks for everything...and, you know, not killing us."

She laughed as she umped his fist with hers

"You had a lucky break...gonna miss ya'."

He gave a surprised look

"I'll miss you too."

"I was talking to Clank."

"Hey!"

"Eh, I guess I'll miss ya' two Catman."

She patted Clank's head

"But I'm gonna miss him more."

He shook his head then smiled

"See ya' later"

He pushed her off the ship

"And my name's Ratchet!"

"We don't have time for tennis!"

"Shut up!"

He jumped into the cockpit and Clank fell into the passengers seat. He turned the ship on and said

"Aphelion, re-receive the coordinates that Talwyn sent."

_Re-receiving coordinates...coordinates regist-_

Once again Aphelion shut down. The ship sparked and an electric current flew over the sky. Ratchet grabbed Clank and held onto him to prevent him from deactivating. The ship shook a few times, then a portal opened right below the ship. Aphelion fell in, but they weren't the only ones. The ninja backed up as the portal opened. It gave off a forceful inhaling wind. The ninja gripped nearby trees, but it was too strong.

The ninja were sucked into the portal along with Aphelion.

* * *

**What? You thought this was gonna be the last chapter? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, this was merely 1/3 of the story. The next 2/3 of the story will take place in the Ratchet and Clank universe, but still PLENTY of Ninjago stuff. Keep reading for origins to be uncovered, villains to be revealed, and lots of plot twists! **

**...Do it for Clank because he's adorable...ADMIT IT!"**

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	16. Chapter 16: Part II

Ratchet opened his eyes to find himself in the cockpit of Aphelion, Clank in his grip. He looked around, everything was where it needed to be.

'Was it all...a dream?' he thought to himself.

He felt Clank move in his arms, he was trying to make Ratchet let go. He released him

"Sorry about that...where are we?" He opened the cockpit to reveal a forest like environment with mountains. He looked up to see distant planets and a red, evening sky. He smiled

"I may not know what planet were on, but I do know what universe we're in."

Clank tugged at his pants and pointed to the small screen in Aphelion's dashboard.

_Incoming call from Talwyn Apogee_

"For god's sake put her through, please."

Talwyn appeared on the screen, before Ratchet could say anything, she exploded

"Where the _hell_ have you two been!? It's been four days! You didn't answer any of my calls I thought something might've happened to you!"

"Well...something did kind of happen. You see, when you sent Aphelion the coordinates, we went into another dimension."

Talwyn's jaw dropped

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We even made some friends while we were there. Sure, we were almost killed a couple times, but it was still kinda fun. But we wouldn't be here if this one girl hadn't of stood up for us...anyway we're fine Tal."

"Where are you guys anyway?"

"We don't know, were on some sort of planet. Aphelion needs some extra maintenance, and there's not a space station around. Can you come and pick us up?"

She nodded

"Cronk and Zephyr can come get Aphelion. Why don't you go to a more open area and I'll pick you up in my ship."

"Sounds good, but how long will it take?"

"Looking at your current coordinates, about three days."

Ratchet nodded

"That will give us enough time to get to the mountains over there. Sounds like a plan."

"And don't you go running off into another dimension, ya' here?"

He rolled his eyes

"Oh fine, I won't. Ratchet out."

He shut off the screen then opened the cockpit.

"Come on Clank, let's get to those mountains."

Clank nodded and attached himself onto his harness. Ratchet jumped off Aphelion and started walking, only to trip on something and fall. He moaned in pain and annoyance. He sat up and saw what he tripped over, his jaw practically fell off.

A lombax with pale blue fur and blue stripes laying on the ground.

He wasn't alone though.

There was also one with red fur and darker red stripes.

One with black fur and brown stripes.

And once with white fur and gray stripes.

Ratchet covered his mouth and cursed a few times, followed by repeating the phrase "Oh my god." Even Clank was staring with disbelief.

The red lombax got up first. He moaned in pain and confusion, then rubbed his head.

"Wha-what happened? Where the hell am I?"

Ratchet recognized that voice

"...Kai?"

He reacted the name and turned to the person who said it

"Ratchet? What are you still doing here? I guess the portal didn't work."

Ratchet nodded slowly

"No no...it worked..."

Kai cocked his head

"What do you me-"

He saw his reflection off of Aphelion. He gave a loud yell of surprise

"What the hell happened to me!? Why do I look like you!?"

"I don't know!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Jay's awake."

Jay was starting to freak out, until Kai came over slapped him in the head.

"Get a grip man! You got this!"

Jay calmed down, but was still breathing heavily. Cole and Zane woke up, but they didn't well. They just gave surprised looks. Zane spoke

"How in the multi-verse did this happen!?"

Ratchet said again

"I don't know! I really don't!"

_I might be of assistance _

Everyone turned to Aphelion

_It seems that when the "outsiders" came into this universe, their DNA was morphed into the nearest life form from this dimension. In this case, you were all turned into lombaxes because Ratchet was closest._

"That's nice Aphelion, but there's one thing I don't understand..."

Everyone turned to a figure walking towards them

"If outsiders are supposed to be morphed into something from this dimension..."

It stepped out of the shadows

"Then how come _I_ didn't change!?"

Everyone's mouth hung open as Amber stood out, completely unchanged.

* * *

**That's the beginning of part 2 of the story. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET!**

**Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ratchet stood on top of Aphelion and yelled

"Yo! Up here!"

Amber folded her arms

"Yes, we see you Ratchet. But being up there isn't going to help answer my question."

"I know, I know, but I literally have no idea why you didn't change."

Zane spoke up

"Maybe there was an..interference with the...or maybe...um..."

Amber threw her arms up in the air

"Oh my Tobuscus Zane is clueless we are all going to die!"

Kai grabbed her face and pushed her away

"Shut up! Listen Ratchet, we got you home, now you have to get us home."

Ratchet held out his arms

"Alright, as soon as Talwyn comes and gets us. She'll take us to her space station and we will figure everything out. In the meantime we have to get to the mountains over there. Tal could appear anywhere over there, so we'll have to split into groups. Let's go...Cole, Amber, and Clank-"

Cole folded his arms

"What? You're sending me and A-gon with the trashcan!?"

"STOOPIFY!"

"Stoopawhat- AAAAHHHH! OOOOWWWWW!"

"I'm sending you with Clank so he can navigate you to the mountain."

"Hmph."

"Then I'll pair up with Kai. And that leaves Zane and Jay."

"I guess I can live with that."

"Yay, I get Zane!"

"Oh boy..."

Ratchet hopped off Aphelion and landed next to Kai

"If you run into any trouble, just signal the others somehow. Do the same if you find Talwyn. Everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded

"Alright, me and Kai will take north. Amber, Cole, and Clank will take northwest. Then Zane and Jay will take northeast."

Everyone nodded again.

"Alright, let's get to it."

Ratchet walked passed Amber and whispered

"Guard Clank with your life."

"Trust me, I will. Alright Cole and Clank let's go!"

Cole gave an annoyed sigh as Clank walked up next to him. Amber lead them into the forest. As did the others.

* * *

Amber, Cole, and Clank walked along the forest path. A chilly breeze blew through them, making Amber put her jacket hood up. She had cut two holes in the gray hood so her ears popped out. She may be the purple ninja, but her favorite jacket was a gray one. She noticed Cole walking at a somewhat fast pace, so she quickly caught up to him.

"Hey, slow down will ya'?"

"It's gonna get dark soon, I want to get as far as possible before we have to find a place to sleep."

Amber said nothing after that. But she heard a pair of metal feet a few feet behind. She peeked over her shoulder to see Clank struggling to keep up, running every few seconds just to remain close. She stretched her tail, the quills making a wave motion. Her tail slithered over to Clank and grabbed his tiny torso. She tail flicked him and he grabbed her shoulder. Cole looked at them

"Oh, so you have to carry him? Freeloader."

"Oh, so Zane buys groceries and you eat them and don't pay him back? Freeloader."

"Shut up..."

Cole looked up at the sky, but it was covered by the treetops.

"Ugh, it's nighttime. We should probably settle here for tonight."

Amber looked at the sky

"What? Here? Can't we move to a place where we can see the sky?"

"Uh, why?"

"I don't know...I like the night sky."

"Whatever, get comfortable if you can. I don't like the looks of this place though, so maybe we should sleep in one of these trees."

"Sounds good to me. After you."

"Well fine! I will go first!"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

Cole grabbed onto on of the trees and climbed up. He climbed to the thickest top branch there was. He laid down and out his hands behind his head.

Amber looked at Clank

"He's such a dick."

She grabbed the tree and dug her claws into it. She climbed up with ease and located a suitable branch. She jumped and she quickly grabbed it with her claws. She gave a quick grunt of frustration, then said

"Alright, you first."

Clank jumped onto the tree branch and stood on it, waiting for Amber to pull herself up. She pulled herself up, but her claws slipped, making streaks across the branch.

"Aw crap!"

She fell off the branch and hit one below it. Clank looked down to make sure that she was okay. She moaned/yelled

"I'm good! I'm good! I think I'll just sleep down here tonight!"

Clank nodded, then boxed up and deactivated.

Amber curled up, wrapping her tail around her, using her wings and a blanket and her backpack as a pillow.

Cole laid there on his branch. And for one brief moment, his eyes glowed black and red.

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to be about the guys traveling to the mountains. They're not going to boring and I have a SUPER cute Clank moment planned that will make you want to freaking _explode_.**

**Send in reviews (PLEASE), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jay and Zane had settled down for the night in a small clearing. Jay curled up on a tree stump while Zane leaned up against a rock. Jay yawned

"Crazy day, am I right?"

Zane nodded

"Indeed, I was not expecting that I would be sleeping in another dimension."

"Yeah, neither did I...can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you like...not robotic now?"

Zane shook his head

"No, I'm still a robot. I'm just not a nindroid at the moment."

Jay smiled

"You're a Robax."

"A robax?"

"A robot and a lombax."

"You confuse me greatly. We should probably rest now."

Jay yawned again

"Alright, G'night robax."

"Good night imbecile."

"...HEY!"

* * *

Ratchet took Clank's harness off and set it beside him. Kai had already made himself comfortable on the ground while Ratchet hung out in a tree.

"...I gotta ask. Do you still see me as your enemy?"

Kai gave a surprised/confused look

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why does Cole still hate me?"

"I don't know, something's happened to him. Maybe he'll learn to trust you when you take us to that space station you told us about...besides that I don't know."

Ratchet laughed

"He's as hard headed as you are hot headed, ya' Hothead."

"Yeah I kn-HEY!"

"Amber told me about you, she got me hooked on the name."

"Rule number one: NEVER listen to Amber. She'll feed you bad information, sometimes I can't tell if she's bad or good."

"Yeah...but she is one _hell _of a guardian."

"That is correct, but one _hell _of a pain."

"And now you're correct."

* * *

The sky glowed with a morning light. The sound of the winds lightly sounded the world. A sunbeam escaped through the treetops. The orange light shimmered right onto Cole's face. His eyes opened, then the sunlight blinded him. He yelled in pain and accidentally rolled off the branch. He fell and crashed into Clank onto the branch below, then they both fell.

Amber was sleeping peacefully on her part of the tree. She murmured

"Hm...I'll get you Justin Beiber...it's gonna be you me and a window..."

Clank came down and bonked her on the head, landing right next to her

"Ow-Oh hello-AH!"

Cole crashed down on top of here, and the two fell onto the ground. Clank winced as they landed. Amber moaned

"Gee, thanks for the wake up call Cole!"

"The sun was in my eyes."

"That's no excuse, now get off me!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"I said GET OFF!"

Amber jerked under Cole, then Cole yelled in pain

"OW!"

He quickly jumped off and Amber stood up with her spikes up. The Cole started yelling

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What? Spike in yo' stones?"

"NO! SPIKES IN YO' BACK!"

"What the hell are you talking abou-OH MY TOBUSCUS!"

Amber had spikes running down her back. They formed a straight line with her tail spikes.

"I have back spikes! What the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know, but we need to get moving. The sooner we get to the others, the faster these questions can be answered."

"Alright...alright...come on Clank!"

Clank dropped down onto Amber's shoulder. Cole folded his arms

"Fine, I guess he can come with us."

Amber growled.

* * *

Cole had decided to walk in front so he could lead. Amber suggested that Clank should lead, but he said that he doesn't need a trashcan to help him. Then Amber stoopifyed him. After three minutes of moaning in pain on the ground, Cole was leading the way.

"Okay...um it's a first gen, yellow, and-"

"It's Pikachu."

"How did you-"

"You're a noob, of course you're gonna do Pikachu."

"Whatever. What we got for some snackages?"

"Uh, let's see..."

Amber took off her backpack and dug through it. Clank decided to peek into it

"Uh let's see...we got crackers, anchovies, M&Ms, trail mix-"

"Toss me the trail mix."

"Hold on.."

She took the bag of trail mix, opened it, and burped in it. Then she tossed it to Cole

"Thanks."

He opened it and popped in a peanut. Amber could not stop stop chuckling

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing!"

Amber was about to close her backpack, but Clank seemed interested with something inside of it. He reached forward to try to grab it; Amber pushed him back

"Whoa there little guy. What are you after?"

He pointed to a necklace in Amber's bag. It was a silver chained necklace with a silver dragon like charm on it. The dragon was wrapped around a circular purple gem. Amber gave a confused look and pulled it out.

"What is this doing on here? I never take it off..."

"Maybe you were drunk."

"Cole! I'm fourteen how could I get drunk!?"

"We got drunk on cheese last week, remember?. You, Jay, Kai, and me."

"Oh yeah, that was fantastic."

Amber laced the silver chain in between her fingers and let the charm hang down.

"My mother gave this to me when I was little and I've worn it almost my entire life. Looking back on the memory now, it all feels like a dream."

Clank looked at the dragon charm and cocked his head slightly. Amber noticed

"The gem in the middle you're supposed to hold up to a full moon and it grants you good luck until the next full moon."

"And it looks like it didn't work!"

"What are you talking about? I got sucked into another universe and met two of the coolest people!"

"What are you talking about? You met me years ago!"

"Not you ya' moron! Ratchet and Clank!"

"Pff, whatever. We better pick up the pace, looks like some clouds are rolling in. Maybe we'll get some rain."

Amber nodded and put on her neck lace. She tucked it into her shirt, under her jacket. Then moved on.

* * *

**Most of the traveling will be with Amber, Cole, and Clank. **

**1. I write better with them**

**2. I have something planned**

**Send in reviews (PLEASE), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. **

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	19. Chapter 19

The sky had become covered with dark clouds. The wind was so cold, it could give you frost bite on you're spleen.

Cole was moving at a faster pace than before, Amber was close behind him.

"_DANM _it's chilly!"

"Ya' think?"

A single raindrop came down and nailed Amber on the right ear. She looked up

"Oh-no"

"What?"

A bunch of rain drops came down, one bonked off Clank's head.

"Come on Amber! We have to find shelter until this weather stops!"

"Alright, just give me one sec!"

She swung her backpack off her shoulder and opened it. She nudged Clank

"Come on Clank, get inside."

He nodded and dropped inside. Amber put the backpack back on and caught up to Cole. The rain started to come down harder. Cole grabbed Amber's arm

"Let's run shall we?"

"Let's."

The two started running through the dirt that had become mud. Some got on Amber's wings and she made an 'aw sick' noise. Cole was starting to get _REALLY _annoyed with the rain, then they stumbled across something. A tree with a hollow space at the base. Amber and Cole nodded at each other, then dove into the tree hole. It was big enough for the both of them, and a fair amount of extra space. Amber took her hood off and smoothed her hair back. Then she wiped the mud off her wings. Cole twisted a piece of his hair and water dripped out of it. While he was doing that, he asked

"What? You drop the trashcan or something? Where is it?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. She opened her backpack and Clank's head popped out. Then Amber growled

"And stop calling him a trashcan and 'it.' Clank's a male and he's a highly advanced android...cute but HIGHLY ADVANCED!"

Cole rolled his eyes and folded his arms

"Whatever, I'll call it whatever I want."

Amber growled again

"You know, you are trapped here with me...do you _really_ wanna make me mad?"

"I'll call HIM whatever I want."

"Doesn't satisfy me completely but I'll take it for now...hey, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think the rain might of lightened up, go outside and check."

"I'm not going out there, I just got partially dry!"

"Well I can't go out there! If my wings get anymore wet the scales might start coming off! I need those to fly, an with the current situation that we're in, I don't have time to wait for them to grow back."

Cole looked at Clank

"What about i-him!"

"I'm not sending Clank out there."

"Why? You carried him the whole way here! I think it's time he returned the favor."

Amber looked down at Clank, he shrugged and nodded. He got up and walked to the hole that they had entered. He stood outside, the rain was coming down lightly. He was about to turn around and get Amber, until a boom of thunder shattered the land and a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. Clank silently screamed as he bolted back to Amber and hugged her arm.

"I don't think it's clear. The boom scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah no kidding, what's with him?"

Amber looked at Clank, who was gripping her arm tightly

"I dunno, I'll ask Ratchet."

She pulled out her phone and sent Kai a text. Another boom of thunder came, and Clank gripped harder.

* * *

Kai and Ratchet had taken cover under some thing tree arches.

"That thunderclap almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I know, I don't know how I'm still alive-"

Kai was interrupted by his phone vibrating. He answered it

"It's a text from Amber."

* * *

_Yo what is up my homies? Listen Kai-bro I need you to tell Ratchet that Clank is acting all tense up because of all the stormage up in here. What the hell is wrong with him? Peace!_

_A-gonJ _

* * *

"Hey Ratchet."

"Yeah?"

Amber said that Clank is acting strange about the storm. What's wrong with him?"

Ratchet gave a small gasp and smoothed his head fur

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Give me the phone."

* * *

Amber sat there with Cole silently. Clank was boxed up in the back, covering his eyes with his hands. Suddenly, Amber's phone started ringing

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide..._

Amber answered it

"I thought your ringtone was Radioactive?"

"Demons is good too, it's by the same band. Sup?"

"Amber, this is Ratchet."

"Hey man, did Kai tell you?"

"Yeah, there's something you gotta know."

"What?"

He sighed

"Clank's afraid of lightning."

"What?"

"Yeah. On our first adventure, Clank was struck by a stray lightning bolt. He's been afraid of it ever since."

"Oh my god...poor little guy."

"Just comfort him the best you can, please. Usually I'm there for that, but not in this situation."

"Alright, I will. Later."

"Bye."

Amber hung up the phone and out it in her pocket. Cole glanced at her

"Well..."

she sat there silent for a few seconds, the turned to face Clank. He was still boxed up and covering his eyes. Amber used her quadrupedal ability to walk over to him. Clank heard her coming, and opened his eyes a little. Amber sat on her knees in front of him.

"You're afraid of lightning...aren't you?"

He opened his eyes fully and dropped his arms. Amber nodded

"Ratchet told me about the the stray lightning bolt."

Clank gave a surprised look, thinking that Ratchet would tell her that. Then another boom of thunder came, and lightning lite up the sky. Clank covered his eyes again and he turned his head away. Cole laughed a little

"I think I found out why he's scared of Jay. Would to tell that woose to suck it up and come out."

"Cole!"

"What? I'm only speaking my mind."

"Then you're mind is a terrible place that has no sympathy for others!"

Cole was silent after that except for his half angry

"Hmph."

Amber turned her attention back to Clank. She reached out and grabbed his waist, causing him to open his eyes wide. She sat down and sat Clank down in her lap. Clank was about to come out until more lightning flew across the sky, this time making a _crack_ noise. Clank boxed up, this time he started trembling. Amber placed a hand on his head

"No no no, it's alright. Shh, it's alright little buddy."

More lightning cracked through the sky

Clank came out and quickly hugged Amber, she was a little surprised by the sudden action. She wrapped her arms protectively around the small robot.

"As long as I'm here, nothing is gonna happen to you."

Clank kept hugging her, feeling safe. Cole rolled his eyes

"I can't believe you're doing this. Shouldn't he learn to face his fears? He's never done anything for you-"

"A...A-a.."

Amber's eyes widened as she looked down at Clank, so did Cole. Clank let go of Amber, and sat in her lap.

"A-am...Am-amb-"

"I thought his voice box is broken?"

"It is..."

"Amb...Ambe-"

Amber was staring at the small robot, Cole shaking his head 'no.'

"Ambe-be...Amb-er...A-Amber..."

She smiled and hugged Clank, he had no problem hugging her back. She looked up at Cole and smirked

"Yeah, he's _so _dangerous."

* * *

**That was the super cute Clank moment I was talking about. Did you explode?**

**...Hello?**

**...OH-NO!**

**Send in reviews (PLEASE OH PLEASE!), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Ambrediamondswords out. SNAP-BOOM!**

**...IT WAS SO CUTE! Frank! Come sweep me up!**


	20. Chapter 20

Cole slept uncomfortably leaning against the wall of the hollow tree. Amber was curled up on the other side of the tree, with Clank deactivated on her back. Cole tossed and turned, a voice kept speaking to him

_Come now ninja, give up your mind to me_

What the-who are you?

_I'm a voice in your head, how stupid are you?_

I meant- nevermind, what do you mean give up my mind?

_What, do I have to spell it for you? Give me your mind! Let me control you!_

Whoa bro, I don't think so!

_You can't hold me off forever. When I get energy fluctuations, I'm able to take over your mind easily. I'm wearing your conscious thin, I can almost crossover._

What are you talking about? Who are you?

_This is all just a dream Cole...now WAKE UP!_

Cole practically yelled when he woke up. Amber quickly reacted by growling and standing up, Clank landed on the ground and took cover behind her.

"What, what is it!?"

"Huh...huh...oh my god...nightmare...voices...spelling!"

Amber huffed as she settled down and facepalmed

"Oh my Tobuscus Cole, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry...I just got a little freaked out."

Amber ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled. Clank folded his arms and glared at Cole. Cole shot him an angry look

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Whoa Clank's got some attitude! He ain't scared of you no more!"

"Quiet you! The rain has stopped, we should get a move on."

Amber rolled her eyes and nodded. She put her backpack on and Clank hopped onto her shoulder. The three climbed out of tree to meet the sunlight. Amber took a deer breath

"Oh thank god, I got tried of smelling you."

"Hey!"

"Hehe, how far are we anyway?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know this place."

"So, you have no idea where to go next?"

"Nope."

"Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Why don't ask you're walking tra-"

"Cole..."

"Tra-cking device!"

Amber rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Clank

"What do you say little buddy? Can you show us the way?"

He nodded and jumped onto the ground. He scanned the area with his optic sensors and turned around. He pointed to a swamp. It was full of mud, dead branches covered its sky. And it stunk to high heavens. Amber placed a hand on her waist

"Either we have to go that way...or he's calling you something."

"It better be the first one!"

Clank jumped back and nodded his head quickly. Cole folded his arms and gave a grunt

"So we have to tread through that muddy swamp? Gross..."

"Whatever, as long as we get through that swamp, everything is good."

Cole nodded

"Yeah, everything it g-ood."

Cole's eyes flashed black for a second

"Cole, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Cole put one foot inside the mud, and he quickly sunk into it. It was cold, wet, knee deep, disgusting mud. Cole yelled

"Aw sick!"

As both of his legs sank. He began to walk slowly yet surely through the swamp. Clank was treading behind him, but stopped in front of the mud. Knowing that he would become completely engulfed in it, he jumped onto Cole's back. Cole immediately threw him off

"Hey! No free rides!"

Clank grabbed a dead branch and hung on tight. Amber jumped onto the tree that he was on.

"Cole's a real jerk, but don't let him get to you. Climb on."

Clank jumped onto Amber's back and she growled with amusement as she prepared to pounce onto the next tree. She jumped and her feet touched the next tree for 0.5 seconds, then she jumped to the next tree. She kept going, eventually passing Cole

"Stoopify!"

Amber tripped Cole and he face planted into the mud. Amber laughed as she landed onto the other side of the swamp. Cole lifted up his head, mud covering his face and his eyes closed. Amber kept laughing as she saw Cole's face. She managed to speak

"A-alright, you get yourself cleaned up. I'm gonna check what's up ahead before your face makes me 'mark my territory.' Haha..alright come on Clank."

Amber turned around and walked ahead. Cole wiped some mud off his face...and smiled. He opened his eyes, his pupils were big and black with a glowing red outline.

Amber looked around the new area. Lots of cliffs and high peaks, they were obviously at the mountains.

"Well, we're pretty much here. The others probably aren't far behind."

Clank nodded and looked around, then he heard footsteps behind him. He looked to see Cole, with black and red eyes. He jumped and tapped Amber's shoulder repeatedly.

"What, what? What is it-oh, hey Cole."

He just stood there, staring at them.

"C-Cole?" He looked up and stared Amber straight in the eyes

"Whoa you're eyes!"

He ran up and swung his arm. Amber ducked her head and flinched, yet she felt no pain. She looked up and saw Cole standing over Clank, she gasped and pounced.

Cole laughed and said in a dark voice

"I've got you now-AH!"

Amber bit Cole's neck and he fell onto the ground

"Holy crap she's biting my neck! She's biting my freaking neck! This chick is crazy!"

He threw her off and she recovered before hitting the ground. Clank ran over and jumped onto her back to hide. Amber growled

"Cole, what the hell are you doing!?"

He smiled evilly as blood ran down his neck

"..who's Cole?"

He jumped and tackled her, the two tumbled down a steep slope. A sharp rock sliced Amber's wing and she roared in pain. She dug her claws into the mountain and almost went over the side of a cliff. Half her body was hanging down, the sound of her claws scraping against the rock was ear piercing. She hung down, and looked up to see 'Cole' smiling. He stepped on one of Amber's hands, causing it to slide back more towards the edge. Amber roared loudly and shot fireballs into the air.

* * *

Kai and Ratchet were walking to the mountains, when a loud roar pierced their eardrums. Kai looked up and his ears drooped

"That was Amber, she's in trouble!"

"Are you sure?"

Three fireballs exploded in the sky, Kai nodded

"Pretty sure."

They bolted down the path, Kai even started running on four legs.

* * *

'Cole' laughed

"You really think that's going to stop me?"

Amber didn't say anything, she had to concentrate on keeping a grip. Clank was hugging Amber's arm as tight as he could out of fear. 'Cole' raised his foot and smiled again

"Goodbye Clank."

Amber's eyes went wide when he only said Clank. Cole was about to stomp his foot down, until something growled at him. 'Cole' turned his attention to the growl's source.

It was Kai.

He ran up and tackled 'Cole,' getting him away from Amber. Ratchet ran out of the forest and saw Kai fighting with 'Cole.' Then he darted his head around

"Amber? Clank?"

"Ratchet!"

His eyes went wide as he saw Amber clinging on to the edge of a cliff. He quickly ran over and grabbed Amber's hand, but with the bad positioning, he was having a hard time pulling her up. Amber yelled

"Come on Ratchet! You got this bro! You got this Ratchet!"

"R-Rat-ch-chet!"

Ratchet gave a frustrated grunt as he pulled Amber and Clank back onto land. The lombax and the dragon breathed heavily. Amber spat out

"I saw my life...flash before my eyes...I didn't destroy enough stuff!"

The three turned around Kai and 'Cole' were battling it out Suddenly, Cole's eyes turned back to normal and he fell to the ground. Zane and Jay ran out of the bushes.

"Zane, Jay!" Amber yelled

"Hey, how ya' doin'?"

Ratchet looked around

"Wait, where's Clank?"

Clank fell off Amber's back and just laid there on the ground. Amber laughed

"Found him."

The three stood up. Amber winced as she moved her wing, Ratchet looked at it

"Aw crap, you're wing got cut."

"I know, it'll take weeks to heal."

"Not necessarily, hold still."

Ratchet pulled out an orb of nanotech. Amber sniffed it

"What the hell?"

It swarmed onto her cut

"Whoa hello!"

It completely healed her wound, she flapped her wings

"Damn man. Pretty handy stuff."

"Yeah. Anyway, looks like we're traveling the rest of the way in a group."

Ratchet looked down at Clank

"Come on pal, time for you to go back where you belong." He grabbed Clank's hand and swung him over his shoulder. Clank attached himself to Ratchet's harness. Ratchet turned to face the ninja, who were holding Cole over their shoulders. He put a hand on his waist

"Alright guys, let's move out!"

* * *

**Whoa bro, talk about a long chapter!**

**Send in reviews (PLEASE), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Talwyn, come in. We've made it the clearing and ready to be picked up."

"Roger that, entering the atmosphere now, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Copy that. Alrighty then, looks like we have ten minutes to do whatever the hell we want."

Zane, Jay, and Kai just stood there and chatted. Amber stayed with Ratchet and Clank, while Cole sat on a stump and held his head.

_Give up your mind_

Echoed in his conscious.

Amber motioned her tail in a sweeping like manner

"Then I yelled 'stoopify!' And he fell face first into the mud. I laughed a lot, then I went to go check our surrounding area. That's when Cole just went _nuts_! He went for Clank and knocked him down. I bit his neck, then we tumbled onto the cliff. I was hanging on while Cole said in an evil voice-

"Goodbye Clank."

Ratchet sat there to process the story, then he turned to Clank

"Is this true?"

The small robot nodded. Amber almost yelled

"I swear to god I didn't want to bite Cole! But I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there and watch him terrorize Clank."

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder

"No one blames you..okay except for Cole, but I would've done the same thing."

Amber smiled, then bent down and patted Clank's head

"You know, he can say my name."

Ratchet's ears perked up

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said it during the storm."

"Heh, I'm starting to doubt that he needs a new voice box. He can say our names, that's good enough for me."

Clank narrowed his eyes and put his fists on his waist

"Kidding, I'm kidding!"

"He's freaking kidding!"

"I'm freaking kidding, Clank!"

Suddenly, a large spaceship descended out of the clouds. The thrusters made dirt fly in the air. Amber expanded her wings to cover Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet picked up his com-link

"That's low enough Talwyn, we're kinda getting blinded down here."

"Oh, sorry, stand by for beaming."

Kai and the others came over

"Uh, what's beaming?"

Ratchet laughed

"Oh we are going to have _fun _with you."

"Hey, only I can say that! And you screamed when we played Slender."

"So did you."

"...shut up. So are we gonna sit here or are we gonna get onto the ship-"

Seven tubes of light came down from the ship and covered the group. One by one they faded into blue particles. Jay was about to yell, but he was particleized before he could. Cole was last, when he departicleized, there was a tint of black and red in the bright blue light.

* * *

All the blue particles appeared on a glowing white platform. The seven reparticleized on the platform, the ninja were gasping for air. Jay even fell onto the floor. Amber hunched over a little, then stood up and leaned on Ratchet's shoulder

"Oh my god...oh my Tobuscus...we should do that again."

Ratchet laughed

"Maybe later."

Talwyn walked into the room and gasped.

"Ratchet! I knew that you were bringing other beings, but you didn't tell me that they were lombaxes!"

Amber looked at him

"You have an ass load to explain, don't ya?"

Talwyn gave a confused look

"What the hell, who's she? More importantly, what is she?"

She walked up and reached out to touch Amber's wing, Amber jumped back and growled

"Whoa bro, hold on just a damn minute! Before we do anything, I have ONE rule: Don't. Touch. The A-gon! Alright? Anyone who touches without permission will be lit on fire."

She felt a metal hand touch her tail

"Except for Clank, he has special permission cause he's so damn cute. But besides that!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's just nuts, but in a good way."

Talwyn walked to the ninja

"You must be the lombaxes."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that. I'm Kai, that's Jay, Zane, and over there is Cole."

Cole was keeping his distance, his face was dark and gloomy. Tal gave a concerned look

"Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He just needs some time to himself...I think..."

Tal placed a hand on her waist

"Alright then, I'm Talwyn Apogee."

Jay stepped in and looked her in the eyes.

"Why hello there. I'm in charge of this here group, they'd be lost without me. The name's Walker, Jay Walker."

A voice came from behind him

"The name's Fy, stoopify."

"The name's crap, oh crap."

Amber nailed him in the lightning bolts and laughed as he fell over. Tal looked at her strange

"You are a very interesting girl."

"Weird, I was about to say the same thing to you."

Ratchet separated them, then faced Talwyn

"Now that introductions are out of the way, did you bring what I asked?"

Talwyn nodded

"Yeah, it's in the RCU."

Zane folded his arms

"Beg your pardon, but what is the RCU?"

"Robotic Care Unit."

Ratchet nodded

"Show these guys around while I take care of this."

He grabbed Clank and swung him onto his shoulder, then left the room. Amber scratched her ear then walked over to Zane

"I bet dad would kill to see a place like this."

He simply nodded, Amber's arms and ears drooped

"Okay, well you're not being fun."

She turned to Talwyn

"So, what's it like being in a spaceship?"

She folded her arms

"Come with me to find out."

Amber looked at the ninja, they excitedly nodded, even Cole's attention was captured. She smiled and nodded

"Lead the way. By the way, the name's Amber Julien. Also know as A-gon J."

* * *

Ratchet opened his tool kit and pulled out his wrench, screwdriver, and others. Clank sat on the workbench, watching him. Ratchet walked over to a white metal box sitting next to Clank. He opened it, and inside was a small black and silver box. He faced the small robot

"Alright pal, time to deactivate."

He looked at the lombax with a worried look. Ratchet smiled

"I promise that you'll wake up. I'm just putting a new voice box in, nothing to worry about. Have I ever made you worry?"

Clank narrowed his eyes

"...You can't talk right now, but shut up. Now lights out."

He deactivated Clank and laid him onto the workbench. He flipped his wrench in his hand

"Alright, time to go to work."

* * *

**Send in reviews (PLEASE!), subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**

**Amberdiamondswords out. SNAP TURN.**


	22. Chapter 22

"And this is our new simulation room."

The six walked into the white room full of nothing. Jay looked around

"Uh, there's nothing in here..."

"Not for long, computer: generate simulation of Amber's greatest fantasy."

The room lit up with a white light, suddenly, the small white room appeared as the city of London. Everyone turned to Amber

"...I like British people, alright? Have you _seen _how much Doctor Who I've watched?"

"Five seasons and four episodes into season six."

"Thank you Zane."

Jay walked around, then turned to Talwyn

"So, what happens if you say computer: generate simulation of ninja's worst fear?"

"No don't say that!"

The city of London disappeared, and the room went dark. A thin fog surrounded them. Kai darted his head around

"Jay, what did you do?"

Talwyn practically screamed

"What are those things!?"

The ninja turned and scream as the following creatures appeared:

The Overlord

The Overborg (If you read Nindroid Apocalypse)

And Slenderman

Everyone screamed and ran out of the room.

* * *

Talwyn led the way as the ninja were still panting. Amber had already punched Jay three times and stoopifyed him. She sighed heavily

"So, now that we've all crapped ourselves, where to next?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Talwyn placed her hand in a scanner, and a green light flashed.

_Identification recognized_

A door opened in front of them to reveal a room of weapons and gadgets. The ninja's jaws dropped at the arsenal of weapons.

"Wow..." they all said in unison.

"Why don't you try some out? Just don't make anything explode."

Jay immediately grabbed a red gun with a snow globe in it.

"This one looks-"

He accidentally fired it, and it nailed Kai. Kai became engulfed in snow and turned into a snowman.

"...cool."

"I'm gonna kill you Jay."

Amber roundhouse kicked him free

"That's my job, bitch...what is this?"

She grabbed a leather case and opened it, inside was a saddle. Talwyn spoke up

"That's just a saddle we've been working on, but there are a few-"

The saddle reacted, beeped a few times, then flew onto Amber. She yelled and tried to pull it off

"...bugs."

"Get it off me!"

"Let me handle this."

Kai grabbed the saddle and pulled as hard as he could, it didn't budge

"Yeah, that baby ain't coming off."

"Fan-freaking-tastic."

Amber covered it up with her jacket, then noticed a chest. Talwyn waved

"I have some stuff to tend to, just hang around this area until further notice. Jay, don't blow anything up. Amber, don't kill anyone."

The door shut behind her and Kai laughed

"Really trusting, isn't she?"

Amber opened the mysterious chest, and found a black case. Jay yawned

"I'm gonna find the guest rooms on this ship, I want to SLEEP!"

The four walked out of the room, Zane looked over his shoulder

"Come sister."

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Very well."

Zane left the room. Amber strapped the object to her back and flew out of the room.

* * *

Amber ran along the ground to Aphelion. She climbed up onto the wing and leaned against the cockpit. She opened the black case.

Inside was a bass guitar.

She laughed/gasped as she lifted it up. She had always wanted a bass guitar, but she could never afford one. It glimmered purple with white fire detailing. On the side, it read "Dragonex 2000." She put it in position an strummed it.

It was perfectly tuned.

She played a song theme, then softly started singing with it.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
_

_And the ones we hail  
_

_Are the worst of all  
_

_And the blood's run stale-_

"Oh my god, do you actually sing like that?"

"Ratchet, it was rude to interrupt her..."

"What? Rude is this chick's middle name."

Amber's ears twitched, then became curious. She knew who the first voice belonged to, it was Ratchet, but who was the other dude?

"One, my middle name is Draco. Two, who the hell is with you?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"Well, it can't be Clank, he can't talk."

She turned her head to see who it was, but instead she met glances with Clank. He laughed

"Oh really?"

"Oh holy crap..."

"I know, not the voice you were expecting."

'No, that was probably the cutest laugh I've ever heard in my life."

The small robot laughed again. Amber yelled

"Zane, you have been beat!"

Ratchet jumped up onto the wing

"Hell naw, Clank's mine. Get your own robot."

Clank shot Ratchet a look

"I am not yours, you do not own me."

"I beg to differ."

"The definition of 'own' is: used with a possessive to emphasize that someone or something belongs or relates to the person mentioned."

"And?"

"Even though I'm d relate to the person mentioned, you do not own me. You just took me in, you found me."

"...oh my Tobuscus he's a nerd."

Ratchet nodded his head

"And...it appears I made a mistake with the...voice box implant. I think needs to be removed again, come here you son of a-"

Ratchet leaped at Clank, who made a run for it. Amber grabbed the robot's torso and flew up into the air. Ratchet jumped up and down

"Hey no fair! You have wings!"

"Duh."

"Alright, I'll get you later. Follow me Amber."

Ratchet walked out of the room, Amber still hovered in the air. Clank said

"You also snore in your sleep!"

"Shut up you! I already have Amber sayin' this stuff, I don't need you copying her!"

Amber landed on the floor

"He spent two days with me, what do you expect?"

"I expect you to come with me."

"Fine, I'll follow you. What about the others?"

"They're already there."

"Where?"

"I will tell you LATER!"

Ratchet walked ahead, Amber gave a small chuckle

"You have the annoyance of me, and he has the hothead of Kai."

Clank laughed, which made the dragon girl smile.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been posting, I've been bisay. **

**By the way, I'm not lying about Clank's laugh, it is possibly the cutest thing you'll ever hear.**

**Now I have an announcement: LEGO has released the trailer for the new season of Ninjago on Youtube, I watched it a couple times to get myself recognized with what will happen and I just want to take one moment to tell you guys my thoughts about it. So let me just get my notes out and let's begin...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!**

**...Yes**


	23. Chapter 23

Ratchet, Clank, and Amber walked into a room where Talwyn and the ninja were. No one noticed, but Ratchet shot Cole a quick glare. Then he looked at Talwyn

"Is it ready?"

She nodded.

Amber glanced at a machine before her. It had a platform with a computer attached to it. She suddenly felt herself being shoved, she pushed Ratchet off her

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get on the platform. We're gonna get to the bottom of why you didn't change when you came out of your dimension."

"You want me to stand on a strange machine that I've never seen before or don't know what it does?"

"Yeah."

"Hehe...cool."

Ratchet gave a surprised look, then half closed his eyes and Amber happily jumped onto the platform. Kai whispered

"I can't tell if she's stupid or flexible about what she has to do."

Zane answered

"Both."

Talwyn pressed a few buttons on the computer, then the machine started whirring noises. A blue grip net formed below Amber's feet, then ran up her body. She froze and held her breath. An outline of Amber's body came onto the screen, and a bunch of information came up.

"Alright, you can breathe now."

She passed gas instead

"Whoa, _sorry._ Came out the wrong end."

Everyone gathered at the computer screen. Jay waved his hand

"What's with all the info on the screen?"

Talwyn didn't respond, instead she quickly yelled out

"Ratchet, come here right now."

She grabbed Ratchet's arm and pulled him over

"AH! What is it?"

"Read this."

Ratchet read the screen, as did Clank. About three minutes, Ratchet covered his mouth and stepped back. Amber glared at him

"What?"

He didn't say anything. He was unable to speak. Amber grabbed his shoulder and gave him another look, a worried one.

"What!? Ratchet what is it?"

He uncovered his mouth and pointed to the screen. Amber slowly turned her head and read the screen

**Name**

**Amber Violet Draco**

**Gender**

**Female**

**Hair**

**Brown**

**Eyes**

**Deep purple**

**Age**

**14**

**Species**

**Dragonoid**

**Planet**

**Drayden**

Amber's eyes widened. She became short of breath for a second, then closed her eyes. She opened them and turned slowly to Ratchet.

"Ratchet...what does this mean?"

He shook his head and looked at her with still shocked eyes. He was about to say something, but he couldn't. Clank said it for him

"There is only one logical explanation...Amber"

She looked at him

"...You're from this universe."

* * *

**You may gasp now...feel better? Oh yeah I almost forgot- DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**Send in reviews, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off.**


	24. Chapter 24

Amber grabbed Ratchet's shoulder

"Ratchet, what is he talking about?"

Ratchet stammered

"Uh...well I...uh...it seems that-uh."

Amber jerked her head

"Zane, what is he talking about?"

"Uh..."

Her ears drooped and she turned to the computer.

**Planet**

**Drayden**

"Planet Drayden..." she said softly. She turned to Ratchet

"Is that...my home planet?"

Ratchet nodded. She held her head and took a couple of deep breaths

"What the hell is happening to my life?"

Ratchet finally spoke

"I'm not sure, but we're going to Planet Drayden to find out."

Amber nodded as she prepared to leap, but a cold voice stopped her

"I don't think so!"

Everyone turned to Cole, who hadn't spoken all night. Amber growled

"Oh, look who decided to participate."

"Shut up right now Amber!"

She flinched at the rude remark, the ninja had shocked faces. Clank stepped forward

"That is not how you talk to a female!"

"Shut it garbage can! What, now you work up the nerve to talk to my face?"

Amber growled deeper, Ratchet glared at him with anger

"No one talks to my pal like that!"

"Can it kitty! I am done with this dimension! The second morning comes, we are outta here!"

Amber barked

"Cole, I finally have the opportunity to find out who I am! And now you're just going to rip me away from it?"

"Yes, because, I don't care what any stupid computer says, you are not from this dimension!"

"The proof is right here!"

"That's a bunch of bull-crap, none of it can be true! Ninja, we're going to rest until morning, then we're leaving this dump..."

Amber growled and turned her back on him, she walked towards Ratchet and Clank. She felt a hand grip her arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere! When we leave this dimension, I forbid you to see Ratchet and Clank ever again!"

"Cole, what the hell!?"

"That's final! Are we clear?"

"Cole!"

"I said are we clear!?"

The loud and angry tone of his voice made her flinch. Nobody spoke, they just waited for her response

"...yes sir."

"Good, now come on."

"But Cole-"

"Now!"

Cole dragged Amber by the arm towards the door. She gave a sad glance and Ratchet and Clank, who shared the same emotion. The door closed in front of her face, and just like that...she couldn't see them anymore.

The ninja were about to enter the guest room, when Amber bit Cole's wrist. The earth ninja yelped in pain and released her, she growled at him and ran to the ship bay. Cole unrolled his sleeve to find some blood and teeth marks. He gave an angry grunt and stormed into the guest room. The other three just looked at one another with worried/sad faces.

Amber ran along the ground and made her way to Aphelion, tears in her eyes. She jumped onto the wing next to the bass guitar she left there. She buried her face in her arms and cried for a couple seconds, but looked up when she noticed something on the bass. It was a note

_It's yours, you'll appreciate it more than we will._

_-R&C_

Amber wiped her eyes and sniffled. She picked up her new bass guitar and placed it in her lap. A single tear dropped onto it, it shimmered with the purple paint. She sniffled again and held it in position, then strummed it.

Still perfectly tuned.

She played the same tune before, than sang along with it

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

She placed the guitar back inside its case and sighed. Then she whispered

"I need to get to the bottom of this...sorry Cole, but this is my life."

She jumped off of Aphelion and ran along the ground back to the computer room. She was fully focused on what she needed to do, the only thing she didn't notice was Ratchet and Clank following her.


	25. Chapter 25

Amber ran into the computer room, no one was in there. She got to her bipedal walk and swiftly went over to the computer. She was about to type, but a voice stopped her

_Please say a command_

Her heart almost stopped as the computer's voice scared her. She looked up at the screen and roughly said

"Uh...Tell me about...the Dragonoids."

A bunch of pictures and words appeared on the screen

_The Dragonoids are an endangered race of dragon creatures who live on the mysterious planet, Drayden. They are a very hostile race, Dragonoids know no predator. They are pure meat eaters, everything is their prey. Their ears are so sensitive that they can hear up to ten miles away. _

Amber's ears twitched

_The wings on a dragonoid are thin and light, enabling them to fly up to 80 miles per hour_

Amber flapped her wings once.

_Their tails can be used as weapons, such as bludgeons. The spikes going down their backs and tail are strong enough to penetrate rock._

Amber waved her tail around.

_The claws on their hands and feet are so sharp, they can cut through steel._

Amber flexed her fingers, sending out and retracting her claws.

_Their teeth are as sharp as razor blades, and they're hard enough to bite through diamond._

Amber bared her fangs

_Their eyes have a special feature, where they can glow bright green/yellow and their pupils become a thin black line. These eyes are mainly used when fighting. _

Amber blinked, her dragon eyes appeared, then she blinked again and they were back to normal.

_The most violent of the Dragonoids are the females. Anything that attacks their young or what is believed to be their young, they will kill on sight. Dragonoids attack by biting the enemies necks and tearing them limb from limb. They how that they're about to attack with their "attack eyes" and standing in a threatening position on all fours, and ability that Dragonoids have. The location of the planet Drayden is unknown, for only a Dragonoid can know the way...thank you for visiting the Dragonoid Archives._

Amber let the new information sink in. Then she became very confused.

'Claws on my feet, I've never had claws on my feet...'

She took off her right shoe and removed the sock, she almost screamed. Her foot was a three-toed scaly purple dragon foot, with three large claws. She quickly put her shoe back on and looked at her hand

"I don't even want to know what I'll find under that."

* * *

Ratchet and Clank had been there the whole time listening in. They were as silent as could be, god knows what she would do to them if she found out that they were watching him.

'Well, what she would do to _me_' Ratchet thought 'She would never hurt Clank.'

Clank hung from Ratchet's shoulder, though Ratchet being bent over wasn't helping his grip. He and Ratchet couldn't believe what they just heard about her species, so wild and vicious. Ratchet thought

'For such a kinda cool girl, her species is pretty brutal. I wish I could take her to go see them, but Cole is too-"

Clank lost his grip on Ratchet's shoulder and fell. Ratchet caught him a second too late, his metal foot kicked the floor, making a...well 'clank' noise. Amber's ears twitched and she jerked her head to the door. Ratchet had already started running, he could here Amber growling and running out of the room. He took shelter into his and Clank's room. He jumped into bed and Clank quickly folded up on a small table. A shadow formed under their door, and he could hear sniffing, then the shadow faded. Ratchet let out a big breath

"Oh my god...I think I almost died."


End file.
